A Lady's Gentlemen
by knightwolf20x
Summary: In a world where house elves don't exist human servants are seen with the nobles everywhere in the magical world. Harrison Potter is one of those servants with one difference, He is training to become the Ultimate Guardian Servant. AU/OOC M for the future
1. Chapter 1: Off to Hogwarts

A Lady's Gentlemen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Adams Family in any way, shape, or form. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this.

This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames are not and will be ignored.

Chapter 1: Off to Hogwarts

It was heavily crowded in Kings Cross train station. A woman made her way through the mass of people swarming around the station pushing a cart full of luggage and two bird cages on top. It was strange that no one seemed to have notice such an odd sight.

The woman was about average height with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes wearing a business suit of sorts with a strange insignia pinned over her left breast. Beside her a young boy and girl followed, one hand holding the women's and the other grasping a small wheeled bag trailing behind them.

"Mother, will you be on the train with us?" the eleven year old girl asked.

The girl had brown bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to have an ever present look of curiosity. She wore long thin layered forest green coat with the same insignia pin attached to her coat.

"Yes Hermione, but I'll be in a different part of the train. I have some business to attend to with the Head Boy and Girl regarding your statuses and will only be gone a few hours. I will come find you when I'm done." She replied to her daughter.

"Mother shall we find our charges?" The boy asked. The boy had raven black hair and sported the same bright emerald eyes as his mother.

The boy was also eleven though he seemed to be around twelve years old and wore a light emerald green jacket.

"That's fine, but remember no causing any trouble and only fight in self defense and in the protection of your charge." She replied. They continued walking to the station and came to a wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Come along now you two. Harry you first, Hermione you will follow after him." The woman instructed. "Yes mother." They both said in unison. Harry walked briskly towards the wall.

It was a little unnerving to walk purposely into what looked like a solid brick wall and just at the point of impact you see a whole different section of the station that isn't part of the "general public".

This part of the station was known as platform nine and three-quarters by the strangely dresses people walking within it. Many of these people had caged animals as well, mostly owls and cats.

Others wore robes that look as though they came straight out of the fifteen or sixteen hundreds. Some pulled out ling thin stick from within their robes and proceeded to alter the luggage of their children, many making it smaller and placing it in the children pocket or simply waving it at the children's traveling bags and doing something to make the bag as light as a feather.

Had a normal person have seen this they would think themselves insane. The most amazing, however, was not these seemingly common acts of magic but the large scarlet steam engine that would bellow white smoke and steam every so often.

The woman hurries her children along. "Go on and find yourselves a compartment and see if you can find your charges." She instructed to the two eleven year olds, whom nodded and walked off. The train lets loose a loud whistle and jerks forward.

"I miss our cousins already." A slightly sadden Hermione admits to her brother while looking for a compartment. Harry pats her on the back trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure Wednesday and Pugsley will write to us. That's why they gave us Igor and Carrion for isn't it?" he reminded her of the beautiful ravens they were given as a "making it to Hogwarts" gift.

"I know but I still miss them. Oh, there's Neville I'll see you in a bit. Hopefully I can convince him to sit with us. Contact me through the ring father gave us when you find Tracey."

She waved back to him as she caught up to a slightly chubby boy walking into an empty compartment. Harry waved her bye and continued looking on searching and asking if anyone has seen a certain childhood noble friend of his. He was near the end of the train when he heard a familiar voice drawl behind him.

"Well what do we have here? You look lost there, Potter. Is it too hard for you to find someone on a train? You do know that there is no possibility of escape on a train right? You disappoint me; I thought that your father had trained you much better than that." Harry turned around and saw the amused face of one Draco Malfoy.

"Well Malfoy, At least I have someone to take care of, you're still the loner in our profession and we all know that that isn't a good thing. Still haven't found 'the right one' yet?" He grinned smugly.

Malfoy looked hurt, "Oi, that's a low blow Potter! Just because you were able to find someone on your first try doesn't mean we all can!" They both glared at each other for about a minute, before the broke out laughing loudly.

"Seriously though Harry, that kinda' stung a little. Do you always have to bring that up?" He said as he finally got control of himself.

"Sorry Draco but it's all I got that shuts you up in one shot." He grinned cheekily at his friend and rival. Hey walked together down the train engaging in small talk when he remembered that he was looking for his charge.

"Hey Draco, Have you seen Tracey? I can't seem to find her." He asked looking into another compartment only to find it empty.

"Well she mentioned in that she was going to come early the other day. You know how she likes to get the back seats of everything. She says it make her feel special." Draco replied.

Harry snorted at this. "What like being a noble's daughter doesn't make her 'special' enough?" he chuckled and peered into another compartment.

They looked until they reached the last compartment in the train. "Well this better be it or I swear to Merlin." Harry let his oath hang in the knocked on the compartment door and waited for a response. "Who is it?" A voice both boys recognized asked from the other side.

Harry quickly stood straight and in an even tone replied, "It is I Milady." The door opened revealing two girls; both were about the same age as Harry and Draco. One girl was holding the door open while the other was still sitting staring out the window. The girl holding the door was shorter than the other three by at least two centimeters.

She had wavy, strawberry blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and eyes that were a brilliant blue color. The girl still sitting down had straight golden blonde hair that reached down to her shoulder blades and upon hearing the compartment door open turned, revealing icy blue eyes. "Hello Lady Davis, Lady Greengrss." He addressed each girl with a bow.

"Harry, what have I told you about being so formal with me? You may be my servant but you are also still my friend." She told him with a stern look on her face, though she wasn't very convincing with the corners of her mouth slightly tugged into a smile.

"Forgive me Lady Dav, um, Tracey," He corrected himself, "But father and Lurch got it drilled into my head to be formal in public." Tracey sighed. "Well what's up?" She asked her longtime friend and recently inducted servant. "I was wondering if you would come with me to convene with my sister and her charge in a compartment we selected?" he asked.

Tracey rolled her eyes at his formality. "Honestly Harry, is it too much to ask for you to talk normally? If you wanted me to join you, Neville and Hermione all you had to do was ask and not give long winded requests. Coming Draco? Daphne?" She turned to her other two friends.

"No thank you Tracey, I'm fine here." Daphne Greengrass replied returning her attention to the outside scenery. They turn to Draco for his answer. "Nah, I'm good here. I'm tired of walking anyways." He says taking a vacant seat in the compartment, kicking off his shoes as he sat. "Lazy arse." Harry mutters, causing Tracey to giggle and Draco to playfully act offended.

Harry and Tracey walked back to the compartment He and Hermione chose. He tapped on his ring and waited to hear his mother's voice. "Yes Harry?" He heard in his mind.

"Mother, Lady Davis has been located, any word from Hermione?" He asked and waited for a reply. "Yes, she told me she was waiting for you and Tracey in the compartment you two found. I'll speak to you two later. Your mother, over and out." She said in an amused tone.

"She's been watching too many spy films." Harry said out loud without realizing. "Huh?" Tracey tilted her head and wondered why he was talking to himself all of a sudden. "Just talking to my mum," he says pointing out his ring.

"Did you tell Daphne about how everything was going to be arranged?" Harry asked. Tracey nodded. "Yes, though she isn't too happy about it, but she understands." Tracey grinned remembering the shocked expression on her best friends face.

"I would rather we had a privet room myself but the Headmaster put his foot down and insisted on us staying in the dorms." He opened the door to the compartment he picked with Hermione to find his sister and Neville already in conversation.

They spent most of their time talking about their summer holidays and Harry described what his and Hermione's time in America visiting family was like. Describing the Addams' to "outsiders," as the Addams' like to call them was a bit difficult. Neville and Tracey both paled at hearing some of the Addams' "hobbies" and their ideas of fun.

The trolley lady came by with all kinds of sweets and treats for the children. After obtaining a small stash of candies the boys stepped out into the hall to allow the girls a chance to change in privet, though it wasn't really necessary due to the fact that they've changed in front of each other before.

When they arrived in Hogsmead station they could hear loud booming voice calling out by the side of the train. "Firs' years, firs' years over this way! C'mon, watch yer step there now." They heard a large man calling out to the first year students. "Hello Hagrid!" Harry and Hermione greeted in unison. The man was far larger than an ordinary human. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Tracey had known Hagrid since they were about four years old. They knew that he was a half-giant and they could care less about his heritage. "'Ello Harry, Hermione, Tracey, Neville, How was yer holiday?" the half giant asked the children.

"Fine." they all reply in almost perfect unison. "Yer mum is already at the castle waitin' fer ya's. I'll see ya at the feast," He said before returning his attention to the other children.

"No more than four to a boat. This way!" he shepherds them towards the boat and they all silently cast off towards the great Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They all watched in awe as the great castle came into view. They felt so insignificant looking up at the massive and ancient structure before them.

They were so enthralled by the fortress that they didn't realize that they reached the other side of the lake. They quartet were ushered towards the entrance of the great hall. They were met by a stern looking woman with black hair.

"Firs' years are here Professor McGonagall." Hagrid informed her. "Thank you Hagrid," she thanked him, with a slight Scottish accent, and nodded towards the half-giant. She then turned to the students.

Professor McGonagall was a very stern looking witch with black hair did in a tight bun on the back of her head, a classic witch's hat on her head. "Now My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will tell you a bit about this prestigious school you will be attending for the next seven years."

She then went into a brief history of the school, a small history of the houses and what they honor, the classes, the Professors and the rules. "Now if you will all wait here please I shall come and get you." She left the children alone and entered the great hall. "So Harry, what house do you think you're going to be in?" Draco asked his friend and rival.

"Well knowing my family and the profession I'm in, it'll be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You?" he asked. Draco shrugged, "I don't know most likely Slytherin. Almost every Malfoy in the family has been a Slytherin."

Harry looked at Hermione. "What do you think sister?" He asked. "I don't really know Harry, I think the same as you, I suppose." She answered a little nervously.

Hermione had always been a little unsure of herself, especially when they had first taken her in and adopted her. Hermione's parents were killed in a car accident, leaving her an orphan.

The Potters would go to orphanages to donate money personally. Harry began reminiscing of the time he first met Hermione when he was six.

-Flashback-

_He saw her being picked on by two boys and a girl two years older than them. "Oi, leave her alone!" He shouted as he stood in front of her, shielding her from her tormentors. _

"_What are you going to do about it, shrimp? Get outta the way before I kick the shite outta ya." One of the boys said walking towards him menacingly. Harry just stood his ground not blinking an eye. _

'_Good thing Uncle Gomez taught me how to fight larger opponents.' Harry thought while figuring the fastest and least painful way of taking the boy down while also delivering a clear message of "do not mess with". _

"_Sorry, friend but I don't get scared by coward who bullies girls two years younger than them." Harry taunted. He remembered what his father had told him when fighting. 'The madder you make an opponent the cloudier his mind becomes.' The boy was shaking in anger and embarrassment. _

"_I'll show you coward!" He swung his fist at Harry, but found himself caught off balanced and falling flat on his face. "Yes you really showed me something there." Harry taunted again. _

_The boys face grew a deep shade of red as he got up and glared at Harry. He growled and lunged at Harry only for Harry to grab him by the arm, flip him over his shoulder and pinned him down by placing his knee on the boy's throat, applying enough pressure to keep the boy under control. _

"_Listen here friend, I ever see you picking on someone smaller and weaker than yourself I'll find you and make you regret it." He turns to the other two and sends them a glare. "And let this go for the two of you as well." _

_He got off the boy who immediately scrambled away from the six year old and ran into the orphanage followed by his two partners. Harry turned to the girl he was defending and smiled. "Are you o.k.? They didn't hit you did they? Did they do any inappropriate touching? Do I need to go and finish them off?" He asked checking her over. She was scared, amused and confused by the boy in front of her._

"_N-no, I'm fine, just a little shaken is all." She said as Harry helped her up. "Good, allow me to introduce myself," He said taking a bow, "I am Harrison James Potter, Butler in training at your service, though my friends call me Harry." She smiled at his introduction. "Hello Harry, my name is Hermione Jean Granger." She said while curtsying. Harry walked with her into the orphanage to find his parents and tell them what happened. _

_He was met by his parents, the orphanage manager and the boy who was bullying Hermione. "Ah, Harry there you are, we were having the most interesting conversation about you being involved in a little scuffle. This boy here claims that you attacked him from behind unprovoked, tell me it isn't true is it?" James Potter asked his son though he pretty much knew the real story behind it all._

"_No father it isn't." He replied. _

"_There you see," James declares loudly, "Harry has been taught better than to lie to us. So I suggest you give this boy a suitable punishment."_

_The boy looked furious. "What? He attacked me! The little bastard came up behind me and hit me! He's only getting away with it because he's rich!" the boy kept on ranting until James shut him up._

"_Listen here boy. I know my son; he would never instigate a fight now would he do something so cowardly as to attack from behind, so you get your arse out of my sight." He shouted causing the boy to fall back and scramble away._

_Hermione was a little taken aback by the raven haired man Harry however didn't seem affected at all. James turned to his son and a girl he didn't realize was there._

"_Oh, hello there I'm James Charles Potter and who might you be?" He asked the little girl next to his son. "Um…H-hello sir, my n-name is Hermione Jean Granger and your son s-stopped that boy and two others from picking on me." _

_She said in a shaky voice. It was at this point that a woman with red hair next to James spoke up. "Ever the hero, aren't you Harry?" she said in a slightly teasing voice. "I was just doing the right thing mother." He said as a slight blush crept onto his face. _

"_And that, Harry, is exactly why you are going to be a hero." She said smiling. Harry had to fight a blush from appearing on his face, he always got embarrassed by all of the praising he got when he did something they thought was heroic._

_Harrys' mother decided that he had enough teasing for now and focused on Hermione. "Hermione my name is Lily Potter. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" She asked. That was the day that the Potters took home another addition to the family._

-Flashback end-

"Harry?" Hermione's voice shook him from his memories. "Huh?" was his response. "How eloquent of you." She teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and resumed his duty-like demeanor. "Yes sister?" He asked. "Tracey was just placed in Slytherin along with Draco, and Daphne. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor." She told him.

Harry sighed, he had hoped that Tracey would get into Ravenclaw and make things a little easier, but nothing ever seemed to go easy for him.

"Well, hopefully I get into Ravenclaw as well." He muttered. "Fat chance, brother." A few more names were called out but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was on planning out how he was going to survive the next seven years.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out and Harry finally noticed the stool with an old worn hat sitting on it.

He eyed the hat skeptically as McGonagall lifted the hat and motioned for Harry to sit. The aged professor Place the hat onto Harry's head and stepped back a bit.

'_Ah, another Potter eh? I sorted your father did you know that? Oh of course you didn't, no one finds out about me 'til they get here._' A voice in his head said.

Harry's father had started training him in Occulamancy so when he heard a voice in his he put his mental defenses as strong as he could. '_My, such power at such a young age, you might have enough power to rival the headmaster or the minister by the time you graduate. I see big things in your future young man. Now where to put you?_' The voice was still present in his head.

'_Who are you? How did you get past my occulamancy shields?_' Harry mentally demanded answers.

'_My, such a brave boy you are, Gryffindor would be suitable for you, let's see what other traits you have hidden in the confines of your mind._" The voice went on ignoring his demands. '_I see great cunning within you and an ambition for power, a power to protect those you hold dear to your heart. Hufflepuff would gain a great wizard to its ranks with you. _

_Slytherin is out, your cunning only comes out when you want it to. You love knowledge but you don't necessarily go out of your way to gain it unless you need it to do you duty. Better put you in…' _The voice was about to announce its choice when Harry interrupted it.

_Wait, you still haven't answered my question. Who are you! How did you still get into my mind! I want answers!' _Harry mentally shouted as he locked up his mind, preventing the voice from retreating.

'_You have your mothers temper as well. That only confirms my decision,'_ the voice chuckles, '_Haven't you guessed boy? I am the sorting hat! Did you not hear my introduction?'_

Harry felt embarrassed realizing that he zoned out for that part. '_As I was going to say, better place you in…' _"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted at last enlisting a thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table.

Harry took off the hat and did something unexpected, instead of making his way to the Gyrffindor's he instead went towards the Slytherin's and took a seat next to Tracey.

The room was totally silent. It was then that Professor McGonagall decided to call the next student. "Hermione Potter." The room was buzzing with students whispering.

No one knew that the Potters had a daughter, and she didn't even resemble the rest of the family.

Rumors began spreading like wild fire. "Maybe Lady Potter had an affair?" was heard from a fifth year Ravenclaw girl.

"Maybe Lord Potter had a child with a mistress." Was heard form a fourth year Slytherin boy.

"Perhaps they just adopted her?" A third year Hufflepuff said to her friend. Hermione did her best to ignore the whispering and sat down on the stool.

Harry was becoming angry. He could see the distress on his sister's face and wished he could hex the student body of Hogwarts into silence.

Hermione sat for a few minutes before the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Hermione quickly made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat with Neville.

She was immediately bombarded with questions about Harry, Tracey, and her relation to Harry and his family.

She calmly answered their questions with replies that were already rehearsed. After placating her peers she sat and waited for the feast to start.

"Now before we begin I have a few announcements," An ancient looking man stood up, "As you all know, the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. A list of banned items will be posted on Filches door for all of you to observe and follow. The third floor corridor is off limits unless you wish to die a horrible death." A nervous chuckle ran through the students,

"and those of you from noble families will be sure to know the ancient position of Guardian Servant will know that the servant and the master cannot be separated and we currently have two in the service of noble families," A loud "hey" came from the Slytherin table, "They are Harry and Hermione Potter and while Mister Malfoy has yet to acquire a master he is still a Guardian Servant so he shall still be given a fair amount of respect. Now let us begin this feast with these last words; Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber and Tweak." And with those words the food appeared on the students' plates and they began eating.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Adams Family. All credit goes to .K. Rowling and Charles Addams. Reviews are greatly appreciated as long as it's constructive, Flames will be ignored and allowed to burn themselves out.

Authors Note: I thank those who have subscribed and added my story to their favorite list. This Is my first Fanfic and am learning to format it correctly as I go. Please Have patience with me and leave me reviews to help me make this story more enjoyable.

Harry had never felt more awkward in his life, so far. Here he was a Gryffindor standing in line with the Slytherin's heading for the dungeons being glared at by all the second years and above.

The other first years were the only one who didn't seem to harbor any sort of negative feeling, yet. A boy and girl lead them to the Slytherin common room, a kind of badge pinned to the front of her robes. The boy and girl turned and addressed the first years.

"Alright, you lot. My name is Marcus Flint and her name is Aria Tadworth, We'll be the ones you report to when Professor Snape is unavailable. We expect you to keep the sterling image of Slytherin intact and to further our great reputation by excelling in your classes." He stopped and scowled at Harry, who merely stood with an expressionless face.

"Remember, Slytherin is known for our ambition and cunning. We neither are mindless sheep like Hufflepuff, nor are we brash and brainless Gryffindors or knowledge obsessed Ravenclaws. We do not show off or draw attention to ourselves. Subtlety is our craft and we are masters of it." He said eyeing Harry the whole time was giving his speech.

"Very good Mister Flint, I will take things from here." A silky smooth voice said from behind them. In came a man gliding into the common, he had greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Greeting my snakes," he then saw Harry, "and miscellaneous others. I am your Head of house Severus Snape, though you will address me as Professor Snape." He said with a smirk.

Which shocked the older years, as they never seen their head of house smirk without a hint of malice behind it.

"Should a problem ever arise I want you to come to me no matter how insignificant it may seem. For we Slytherin are a family, and family look out for each other." He said the last part looking at Harry.

Harry smiled, he liked Severus and the little prank wars his father, Uncle Moony, and Uncle Padfoot would get into when they would meet up.

"Now all you, off to bed." Snape said as he turned to his quarters, only to be stopped by a question by from Marcus.

"Sir, where is Potter going to sleep?" Snape looked at Flint with his cold eyes and replied.

"Why, with Lady Davis and Lady Greengrass of course." Flint stood with his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"I don't mean to question you or the headmaster's judgment Sir, but that's hardly proper. He is a boy after all." He said glancing at Harry.

Harry couldn't take it, no one questions his honor. "What are you trying to insinuate Flint?" He asked, a slight edge in is voice.

"That a Half-blood mongrel like you shouldn't be here in the first place, let alone in the presence of such high standing ladies such as Lady Davis and Lady Greengrass. Who knows what sort of filthy thing he would do to them or in their presence." He said getting a grip on his wand ready in case Harry started casting spells.

"How dare you! Who are you to question my honor! The Flints are nothing but a bug beneath my boot! You wish to speak of social standing; it is well known that the Potters are one of the oldest family lines in the magical world while the Flints are much younger and much less influential.

We are of noble blood yet we practice a profession that is looked on as work for commoners to show that humility and a humble life style can bring you rewards that are more valuable than gold. If I were you Flint, I would watch my tongue when you speak to a person of superior standing. Know. Thy. Place. Worm." Harry said with as much venom he could muster into his voice.

Snape was impressed by how Harry handled himself. Flint was both furious and embarrassed.

Before Flint could retaliate in anyway Snape intervened "Now all of you off to bed, and mister Flint ten points from Slytherin and a night's detention with Filtch." He said ushering them to their rooms.

Sending one last glare towards Harry, Flint left to his dorm room that he shared with another boy in his year.

Harry finally calmed down and plopped himself into one of the couches and sighed deeply. Tracey sat next to him and patted him on his shoulder.

"That was great Harry. You really put him in his place." She smiled. He nodded and yawned, all his energy drained from his adrenaline induced rant.

He got up and followed Tracey to the dorm she shared with Daphne and another girl named Pansy Parkinson. The two girls looked at Harry in silence for a while before Pansy spoke up. "So, how do we address you?" She asked.

"You may call me Harrison for now; I would like to get to know you better before I let you call me Harry." He said in an "all business" tone. "So where will you sleep?" Daphne asked succumbing to her curiosity. "I have a small bed roll tucked away in my trunk that I can grab."

He said walking to the side of Tracey's bed and opening one of the smaller trunks. The girls didn't even realize his trunks were there. He pulled out a small bed roll and laid it in front of Tracey's bed.

He tapped a rune in the middle of the bed with his wand and took a step back. A slight hissing sound filled the room and the bed began to puff up. After about five minutes the hissing stopped and the bed no longer grew.

"If you ladies wish I can step out for a second and return when you are in your sleeping attire." Harry said turning to face the door. Daphne and Pansy looked relived while Trace was indifferent. "Sure, I'll call for you when we're finished." Tracey told him.

He nodded and left the room standing on the other side of the door. "Well that was quite…odd. Is he always so formal?" Pansy asked Tracey. Pansy was a dark haired girl with a pug nose and a small amount of baby fat on her. Pansy was a pureblood like Daphne, but she wasn't from a noble line.

"Not really, when he's with me and Hermione he's much more relaxed." Tracey replied as she changed into a sleeping gown. "So how long have you known him?" Pansy asked.

"Pretty much my whole life. We grew up together; my mum and his mum are best friend since they were here in Hogwarts. They were both muggleborn witches and got along very well."

Tracey remembered the pictures she had seen of her and Harry playing together when they were very young. "So why is he in here, with us I mean, if you don't mind me asking?" Pansy knew of the Guardian Servant career but this was an aspect that wasn't general knowledge.

Tracey sighed and looked at the door. "He is very protective of me, especially after the…incident." She said to them her voice just above a whisper.

"He wanted to take the highest level of guardianship there was, so he demanded to do a life seal bonding ritual." She explained further.

She moved her hair from the back of her neck and showed the bond seal, a shield with a spear going across it vertically while a sword and axe crossed each other diagonally over the shield and spear, between her shoulder blades.

"He has one exactly like this between his shoulder blades." She told them.

"It gives him a boost in speed, strength, and combat reflexes but at the same time it gives me almost complete control over him. That seal allows him to have the ability to keep me safe by any means necessary with the trade off of his freedom." She looked sad at the thought of her being the reason that he chose to give up his freedom.

Daphne knew about all this and stayed quiet. Pansy wanted to know more about this incident but seeing Daphne shaker her head no and the pained look in Tracey's face she decided to wait for another time.

A knock at the door brought them out of their minds and back to the real world. "Milady, are you dressed and ready for bed?"

Harry's voice came from the opposite side of the door. Tracey sighed and muttered something about overprotective and bossy servants. "Yes Harry I'm ready. Are you going to tuck me in and read me a story too?" she asked sarcasm evident.

"Well I haven't done that in a year so if you want me to I will." He said with a mischievous smile. "Do I have to hurt you?" She glared at him with her fist on her hips.

"No Milady I don't believe you have to." He replied with a straight face."Good night Potter." She growled and laid in her bed turning away from her dorm mates to prevent them from seeing her blush in embarrassment.

Daphne and Pansy smiled at their childish antics and got comfortable in their beds and fell asleep. Harry was awake for a few more minutes to change into his pajamas. As he did so he contemplating his future, figuring out how he will continue his training and what choices he will make in training.

He finally allowed himself to succumb to sleep and dreamed of his past training adventures with his father, his uncle Gomez, and Lurch. Harry awoke early the next morning needing to answer natures call.

He got up and made his way to the private bathroom the girls shared. He went in and relieved himself making sure that in his slightly groggy state of mind he aims right. After finishing his business he began to change into his school clothes. After he finished changing he walked up to Tracey's bed and gently shook her awake. "Milady, it's time to wake up."

He said softly. She began to stir and mumbled "Five more minutes." She tried to snuggle into her blankets more and fall back asleep.

Harry just shook her again using a little more force on his next attempt. "Milady, we need to get some breakfast." He said a little louder. Tracey groaned and sat up.

"Why did you wake me?" she asked still half asleep. "You need to get ready for the day and we need to get some breakfast." Harry told her.

She yawned and stretched her arms and back out, working the kinks out of her body that formed in her sleep. "Fine, let me shower and get dressed." She grumbled throwing off the blankets.

Harry waited about an hour and a half before Tracey was finally ready. "This way Milady." Harry held the door open for Tracey, who gathered her schoolbag and filled it with quills and ink wells.

She walked out of the dorm room followed by Harry holding his own school bag. They walked in silence towards the Great Hall; Tracey wasn't much of a morning person and conversation just made her grumpier.

They reached the Great Hall and were greeted by the smell of various breakfast foods. "Where do you wish to sit Milady?" Tracey Looked between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor tables, thinking of which to sit at.

Neither Hermione nor Neville had arrived yet and Daphne was just waking up and getting ready to head up when her and Harry had left. "Let's sit with the Gryffindor's and wait for your sister and Neville to come down." She decided. "Yes Milady." He nodded and led the way to the Gryffindor table.

They took a seat close to the entrance of the hall and began eating some breakfast at a slow place. After a few minutes Hermione and Neville came in followed by a few other students. The two Gryffindor's spotted Harry and Tracey and made a beeline straight for them.

"Good morning Harry and Tracey, how was your first night away from home?" Hermione asked. Neville still looked a little sleepy, he had his eyes closed and his head seemed to be slowly drooping down.

Harry was seeing an opportunity that was too good to pass up. A mischievous glint appeared in Harry's eye that Tracey and Hermione recognized.

It was the same look Harry's godfather had when he would play a joke on someone. Harry quietly got up and crept behind Neville making sure not to alert boy.

Harry lifted his hands up to one of Neville's ears, slowly spread them apart and brought them together causing a loud clap. This caused the boy to visibly jump, clattering his silverware into a plate.

Neville looked around for the cause of his disturbance. He heard Harry struggling to hold in his laughter. "Very funny Potter. You think you're so hilarious don't you." Neville groaned out, calming himself. "I have my moments." Harry said with a smirk.

They settled down and began eating again as more students filled the hall. A tall lanky boy with red hair and freckles walked by and noticed Tracey's Slytherin colors.

"What's a snake doing at our table?" he asked out loud, disdain in his voice. Harry got up and stood in front of the boy. "You will address Lady Davis correctly or not address her at all." He said staring into the boy's eyes.

Harry learned that his eyes, for some reason, were his greatest weapon of intimidation. His aunt Morticia told him it was because the emerald color in his eyes reminded her of ghostly green flame that seared into your very soul, whatever that meant.

The boy backed away a bit, slightly pale. "L-lady D-davis?" He stuttered realizing his mistake. Everyone knew of the Davis family, but Lord Andrew Davis was a very privet man and likes to keep it that way.

Very few people ever got to look at the Davis family so no one knew what Tracey looked like. The red haired boy looked at Tracey and bowed quickly uttering an apology.

"I'm sorry Lady Davis." He turned to walk further down the table but was held back by a firm hand. "What is your name?" Harry asked him, his voice held no anger but curiosity.

The boy looked somewhat familiar. "Ronald Billius Weasley." He replied still a little fearful. "Weasley, is your father Arthur Weasley? From the department of Muggle Artifacts, yes?" Harry asked Ronald. "Yes that's him. Why do you ask?"

Ron said turning a little red. His father was always fascinated by muggles to an almost obsessive level; at times it could be a little embarrassing. "Minister Riddle has spoken very well of Mr. Weasley.

He says of the few time they have spoken Mr. Weasley has made a good impression on him. He says that the man always speaks of his large family. The Minister was impressed at how he can support such a family and still care so much about them."

Harry said. Ron was stunned at hearing this. _'He knows the Minister?'_ Ron thought seemingly forgetting what he was told about the minister's opinion of his father and family. Harry released his grip on Ron and held out his hand.

"I shall see you around Ronald." He said grabbing his hand and shaking it. Ron just nodded and walked away still in somewhat of a daze. Harry sat back down with his friends, whom were all staring at him.

"What?" he looked a little confused. "You know dad is going to kill you if he finds out that you were eavesdropping on his meeting with the Minister, right?" Hermione said, a half-serious half-amused.

Harry just shrugged. "Well dad knows that I'm in training to become the ultimate Guardian Servant. Being able to successfully spy on others is a key skill to have and hone." He replied spreading some jam on his toast and taking a bite out of it.

Hermione shook her head and thought her brother a moron. Neville and Tracey stared at him for a moment and wondered how much trouble Harry was going to get in for revealing his father's conversations. Professor McGonagall began handing out the schedules to her lions when she came upon Harry, Tracey, Neville and Hermione.

"Here is your schedule Miss Davis. The Headmaster has informed me of your situation and has made the appropriate arrangements. Mr. Potter you will share the same schedule as Miss Davis. Miss Potter you shall share your schedule with Mr. Longbottom." She informed the quartet.

They nodded as Neville and Tracey took the schedules. "Classes shall begin in about an hour or so I suggest you finish soon and get to class early." She said and turned to continue with her duties. They all looked at each other and figured to follow her advice. "Might as well, we're done eating anyways."

Harry got up and grabbed his bag, as well as Tracey's. Neville and Hermione got up and prepared to leave with their friends slinging their bags over their shoulder. On the way out Harry bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going mongrel." A familiar voice snapped. Harry just ignored him and kept walking on, only to be pushed from behind. "You will learn to speak when spoken to by your betters', servant." Flint's voice was dripping with venom.

"The only one I have to answer to is Lady Davis, Flint. Try to remember that. Oh and the next time you put your hands on me, you will wish you we're never born."

Harry said his voice low and slightly threatening. Flint narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Threatening me are you Potter? Just wait till Professor Snape hears of this. Then we'll see how high and mighty you act." Flint turned around and walked towards the staff table.

Harry turned just shrugged and turned to leave the hall. Tracey, Hermione, and Neville came out of the hall and saw Harry waiting for them. "Come on guys, we're going to be late for class." He said growing a bit impatient.

"Harry, Flint was talking to Professor Snape. Aren't you a bit worried?" Hermione asked fearing for her brother. Tracey and Neville looked just as worried. Harry shook his head.

"Why should I? Professor Snape knows that I'm not out looking for trouble. I'm not Sirius you know." He said the last part with a smirk. Harry's three friends looked at each other, still not fully convinced. They said nothing else on the matter and headed to their first class.

The day passed quite uneventfully, Harry paid little attention through most of it seeing as he only needed to know the basics. The class he paid the most attention in was Defense against the Dark Arts; after all he was in the defending profession so he has to learn how to defend himself and Tracey.

Transfiguration could also come in handy if he could get good enough in it. In History of Magic he had to at least look like he was paying attention, his mother was the teacher after all. Charms proved to be quite entertaining and also gave him an insight on the usefulness of certain charms in a combat situation.

Flying was basically a refresher for him and Tracey, while Hermione's acrophobia and Neville's clumsiness kept the two of them pretty close to the ground. Harry noticed that Ronald was a decent flyer and thought that he might have a training partner to keep his skills sharp for when he went up against Wednesday and Pugsly the next he or they visited.

Herbology bored him a bit since the only reason he needed it was to identify poisonous plants and herbs and how to cure them. As Harry sat in the great hall reflecting on his day over dinner he remembered his Potions class earlier.

-Flashback-

_Harry, Hermione, Neville and Tracey walked into the Potions room to see that Snape hadn't made his appearance yet. Slytherin's and Griffindor's filed in slowly, taking seats near friends or, when all the seats in back of the room were taken, where ever available. "Where would you like to sit Milady?" Harry asked. _

"_Harry can you please stop calling me that. It makes you sound so…cold. You should be yourself, like when we're at home with friends and family."She said, slightly annoyed. "It's not proper Milady. You know that." He replied. _

_She stared at him and huffed. "You keep that up and I'll be forced to command you to be more relaxed." She threatened. Harry sighed, knowing that she would do it. "Fine Tracey you win, but if my dad finds out that I dropped the whole formality bit he'll give me a great talking to." _

_He didn't look all that nervous at the prospect of his father telling him off on not being formal. Tracey could probably keep him from being in too much trouble. "Don't worry, who's going to tell him?" Tracey countered. _

_Tracey looked around the room and saw Draco waving them over. "Well Draco's over there trying to get your attention. He probably saved you a spot." Tracey pointed towards Draco. _

_Harry nodded and they both walked by the Malfoy heir. "Greeting Lord Malfoy."_

"_Harry, what did I just tell you a moment ago?"_

"_Um…I mean Hey Draco how was your first night at Hogwarts?" Harry quickly rephrased his greeting. "She's got you on a pretty short leash, huh Potter?" Malfoy smirked, amusement in his eyes. Harry glared at him but the mirth in his eyes showed he knew Malfoy was slightly correct about Tracey's control over him. _

_Tracey snorted at Draco's remark. "Just wait till you find a master or mistress to serve. I'm pretty sure your leash will be shorter with a choke color around your neck." She smirked at Draco's face, which was paling at the implications of Tracey's words._

_They joked and discussed the other classes they had while waiting for Potions to begin. The classroom was filled and eventually Daphne showed up and joined their little group while they were still waiting for Snape to show up. Eventually the door to Snape's office opened up and out glided Professor Snape. _

"_**You are here to learn the subtle and exact of potion making." He began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word-like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory, and even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**_

_**More silence followed his little speech.**__ Harry and Draco exchanged looks with raised eyebrows both thinking the same thing. 'He just loves being a little overly dramatic doesn't he.' Hermione sat on the edge of her seat. She knew that Professor Snape didn't really think that she herself was a dunderhead but she still wanted to prove herself. "Mr. Potter," Snape said suddenly, "__**What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" **_

"_A very powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir." He answered. A nod of acknowledgement was given by Snape and he turned to the next student. "Mr. Weasley, __**where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?" **__He asked Ron._

_Ron looked to be concentrating very hard. "Um, Ah, Oh in the stomach of a, um, a goat, sir."Ron replied, barely getting out the right answer. Another nod from Snape and he moved on. "Mr. Longbottom, __**what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?**__"_

_He asked the Gryffindor boy hoping to trip him up. Little did Snape know that Neville was very knowledgeable in plants and herbs. Neville himself was dreading to be called on, but when he heard the question he regained a bit of his confidence._

"_There in none sir, they are the same plant. It is also known as Aconite." Neville added that last part to get a bit of a rise out of the Potions Master. A strange spark flashed in Professor Snape's eye for a second before disappearing. "Very good Mr. Longbottom, five points to Gryffindor. By the way I hope the rest of you had enough sense to take note as they answered my questions." He said turning to the board._

_He waved his wand and revealed the assignment, a simple boil salve. "You may begin at any time. You have until five minutes before the end of class to finish it, bottle it and leave it on the desk."_

_The rest of the class went by uneventful. They worked in relative silence; the only noises that could be heard were the moving of materials, the scratching of quills on parchment, and the quiet mumblings of the students. Snape would walk by, his eyes criticizing his students work. _

_He knew the class' time was nearing its end and warned the first years. "Five minutes before the end of class, turn in your potions to be graded." The children began collecting their belongings and walked to the front desk, handing in their potion._

-End Flashback-

Then there was his lunch with his mother and Hagrid. That was strangely informative in a mysterious way.

-Flashback-

_Harry and his friends walked out of the class comparing notes along the way. "So what did you guys think?" Harry was sure that the only person that probably struggled in class was Neville. "It wasn't too hard I guess. _

_The potions your mum made us study were a little more complicated than that." Tracey admitted. Hermione looked a little nervous. "I think I could have done better." Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Hermione, I swear if you get anything lower than an outstanding I'll kiss Malfoy on the lips!"_

_Harry exclaimed getting a few stares from the others. Unbeknownst to Harry Snape heard Harry's challenge and began wondering if he was really willing to go through with his little dare. _

"_Why Potter, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Draco batted his eye lashes in a very girly manner. Tracey gave a mock pout. "So you give out free kisses and the first one on your list is Malfoy? I don't know whether to be offended or worry about the future of the Potter line."_

_Everyone laughed and Hermione worries were thrown to the breeze, completely forgotten. They were headed to the great hall for lunch when Harry and Hermione received a message via their rings from their mother. _

"_Harry, Hermione would you and the others like to come to Hagrid's hut and have some lunch with us?" They heard Lily's voice come into their minds. They looked at each other and then looked at their friends. _

"_Mum wants to know if you guys want to have lunch at Hagrids." Harry asked. Neville and Tracey nodded while Draco and Daphne looked a little green around the gills._

"_No thanks mate. Last time I had some of his cooking my stomach felt like it was turning to stone." Draco said, his face looking sicklier at the memory. Daphne nodded in agreement with the blond boy's statement. _

"_Alright then, I'll tell her it's just the four of us. See you later Daphne, Draco." Harry said focusing on the ring and his mother. 'We would love to mum. Me, Tracey, Neville and Hermione will be there. See you at lunch.' He informed her telepathically. _

_The four of them reached Hagrids hut and heard Hagrid and Lily talking. "Nonsense Lily, Ya know that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. Ya know Dumbledore ain't gonna let anythin' happen while he's around." They heard Hagrid booming voice coming from inside. _

"_That's just it Hagrid, He's not going to be here all the time! He's has other duties, not to mention the fact that he also advises to Minister Riddle so he could call for him at anytime." They heard Lily countering. _

_They sounded to be in a heated argument. Lily was probably the only person brave to argue with Hagrid and not be met with a giant mass of angry half-giant. "Come on Lily, even if Dumbledore was ta leave Hogwarts, there are other teachers here." Hagrid went on trying to support his argument._

_The four preteens heard Lily sigh and went on to say, "Be that as it may Hagrid, an item THAT important is just too tempting to pass up. They won't stop just because there are a few teachers and students here. We need to be very cautious." She said the last part so quietly that they almost didn't catch it. _

_They quietly walked up to the hut and knocked on the door. They heard footsteps come towards the door and figured it had to be Lily considering that the steps weren't booming. Lily appeared as the door opened and she smiled at the children. _

"_Hey kids, ready to eat?" she asked, moving to the side revealing Hagrid and Fang sitting by a table. Both looked at the sandwiches with ravenous eyes. _

_They came inside each greeted by a slobbering tongue to the face, courtesy of Fang. They ate and talked, mostly about classes and about their first day of classes. Harry spotted a copy of the Daily Prophet sticking out from under a plate. _

_The only thing Harry was able to read on it was the headline "Mysterious Terrorist Group Striking Fear into Wizarding World." Harry couldn't read on due to the plate covering the rest of the paper. They concluded their lunch and the quartet plus Lily made their way back to the castle to continue with the rest of their day._

-End Flashback-

Harry sat pondering what he read. '_A terrorist group is on the loose, I wonder if it some religious fanatic thing.'_ He thought for a second before being called out from his musings.

"Harry? Were you listening to me?" Tracey irritated tone told him she was talking to him for a while and he wasn't paying attention…not good. "Um, sorry Tracey got lost in thought." He smiled sheepishly. Tracey gave a slight pout.

"I asked you what you think your mum and Hagrid were talking about?" she reiterated. Harry was in a bit of a bind here, on the one hand he could inform his friends of what he read and get them worried and on the other he could lie and say he doesn't have a clue and when they eventually find out, which they will, they'll be mad at him for not telling them earlier.

With his thought process clearing up his mind he decided to far go to the drama of not telling them and gave his opinion. "Well when we were there I caught a glimpse of the Prophet saying about a terrorist organization running around scaring the wizarding world. I suppose it has something to do with them." Harry wondered what it was that has his mother worried. Harry and Tracey finished their dinner and decided to go to the Slytherin common room.

They both sat in one of the couches in the room, Tracey doing her homework while Harry went between helping her and doing his own. "Harry, aren't you worried at all about those terrorist? You don't think they would try something here would they?" He heard Tracey ask with a hint of worry in her voice. Harry looked up from his work and looked at her.

"Not really, considering that there are plenty of other targets that are easier to access than Hogwarts and that hold more significance. A castle full of children doesn't have enough appeal at the moment so we should be relatively safe." He said.

Tracey looked at him with some awe a bit surprised. "How did you come up with all that?" She asked. Harry shrugged. "Dad has taught me some tactical analysis. Some of it's still a little hard to understand most of the time."

At that moment something occurred to him. _'A target becomes more appealing if it is guarding an item of great importance.' _He thought, now slightly worried. Tracey must have noticed this.

"You ok Harry?" she asked breaking him from his thoughts. "Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. Just concentrating on my potions essay." He said hoping to pacify her with his lie.

She looked at him for a second and shrugged. After a few more minutes of doing work they both decided to call it a night and headed to the dorm room.

Harry and Tracey changed into their sleeping clothes, separately for Daphne and Pansy's benefit, and bid the others goodnight. Harry pondered on the new information he may have uncovered.

'_I better not jump to conclusions, time to do research.' _He began to plan on what he should be looking for and how to gather the information he needed. Harry began to feel his eye grow heavy and decided to sleep, decided to continue his planning tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Encounters

Chapter Three: Dangerous encounters at Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Addams Family. I make no money off of this and do it for fun and as a learning experience. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, Flaming though is not, and flames will be ignored and allowed to burn themselves out.**

**Author's Note No. 1: For those of you who have stayed with me and left me reviews I thank you. This is my first fic. and I am having trouble getting the format just right. All I ask for is reviews and patience, I'll get it eventually. Again I thank you for reading and for the criticism to help me improve this story.**

Before he knew it a two whole months had passed. It was now Halloween and he was able to find little about the terrorist other than the fact that they were a psychotic bunch of blood purity fanatics and their name.

'They think pretty highly of themselves if they go with the name 'True Disciples of Magic'" He muttered to himself as he ate his breakfast.

Tracey was next to him happily eating her own breakfast.

They always loved Halloween, especially when the Addams' come to visit. "I wonder if Filch knows if there are ant grave on the grounds, or maybe I should ask Hagrid?"

He said suddenly and a bit louder than he meant to.

"Why would you want to know if there are graves around the castle?" A pudgy girl, Millicent was her name, asked.

"Then, Hermione and me can play our favorite game." He replied. This got the attention of some of the other Slytherin's "What game?" Daphne asked. Harry smiled. "Wake the dead." He replied.

There was a silence throughout the whole table. "Wake…the…dead?" Choked out Daphne. The rest of the table looked mortified at the concept of necromancy at their age. "Oh yeah, it's a lot of fun."

He says, remembering the last time he visited his uncle Gomez in America. _'I hope Filch has some shovels.'_ Harry thought. Daphne looked at Tracey to gauge her reaction to "Wake the dead."

Unknown to her friend, Tracey had participated in a game of "wake the dead" once. She was a little frightened at first but when Harry explained that there wasn't any actual magic involved, only loud noises and digging, then she was a little more confidant. The rest of the day was easy; little work was done and a bit of celebrating was to be had. Only McGonagall and Snape had assigned homework that night. Then charms came along.

Harry and the others were practicing the levitation charm on a feather when Harry saw Ronald Weasely struggling to get it right. Harry was about to help correct him when his sister beat him to it. "You're doing the movements wrong, its swish and flick. Also you need a little more emphasis on the 'ar'." She demonstrated the movements to him.

"If you're so good at it why don't you do it?" Ron said angrily. Hermione did just that. "Fine, Wingardium Leviosar!" she followed the movements and began floating her feather higher and higher. "Well done Miss Potter, ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick cheered happily. Hermione blushed at the praise but also smiled.

Harry glanced at his sister and noticed Ron sporting a face red from embarrassment. It wasn't until the end of charms that Ronald opened his mouth and mockingly said, "Win_gar_dium Levios_ar._ Honestly that girl is a nightmare; if it wasn't for Lord Longbottom she probably wouldn't have any friends."

Harry saw his sister run off, Neville right behind her. Harry was very angry at the rude redhead and was making his way to Ron. Ron spotted Harry coming and waved at him, not noticing the anger on his face. "Oh, hey Harry how-" Was as far as Ron got when a slap silenced him.

"Do not act so friendly towards me after you just upset my sister, Ronald. If you hope to forge any kind of friendship with me you will find a way to make things right. Good day." Harry turned on his heel and tried to find his sister before the next class.

-Later that day-

Harry was slightly worried now. He hadn't found Hermione and hadn't seen her all day. He didn't even get a chance to tell her that Filch had agreed to let them search for graves on the grounds.

'_Filch said something about loving to find the old war graves on the grounds so he understands._' Harry thought.

He tried calling her on her ring and but she shut off communication. He saw Neville later on and asked what he knew, but he said she needed to cool off a bit so he left her alone. He told his mother and she said the same while also saying she'll keep an eye out for her.

So there he was, eating dinner with Tracey, occasionally glancing at the doors for a sign of his sister. He hears them burst open and looks thinking his sister has come in when he sees Professor Quarriel, a panicked look on his face.

He began shouting, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know."

After he finished he promptly fainted. Harry couldn't believe he was made a teacher. The poor stuttering man was afraid of his own shadow. If he was or had ever been a competent teacher that would have been a long time ago.

The great hall began to panic. Student began shouting hysterically and looking around for a sign of a Troll anywhere. Dumbledore decided to take charge. He placed the tip of his wand at his throat and silently cast a "Sonorus" charm.

"SILANCE," His voice was heard throughout the great hall, "Now the teachers will gather with me and search the halls, Prefects will escort the student, who will form two lines next to each other. Seventh years will go first than the younger years in the middle followed by the Sixth years. Go now!" the aged headmaster instructed. The students began forming lines and leaving the great hall.

Harry was walking with Tracey when something jabbed him in the ear. He grabbed the offending object and saw it was a paper plane. He opened it and recognized the handwriting as Neville.

Harry, Hermione is in the girls bathroom near the dungeons. You have to get her out of there!

Nev.

P.S. the plane in the ear was revenge for last week!

Harry shook his head at his friends' antics. Even when there is danger he was able to stay somewhat cheerful. Tracey looked at him for an explanation.

"It's from Neville; he says Hermione is in the girls' bathroom close to the dungeons." Harry opened a link to his mothers ring.

'_Mum, its Harry. I know where Hermione is._' He heard his mother reply almost instantly.

'_What, where is she!_'

'_She's in the girl's bathroom, by the dungeons. I'm going to try to contact her through the rings but if she doesn't respond I'm going to go get her_' He said firmly.

'_No! Absolutely not! I forbid it! You will stay with Tracey and keep her safe in the Great Hall! _'She shouted.

'_Sorry mum but I can't do that. I'll update you when I have Hermione._' He told her knowing he was dead meat. No one talked to Lily Potter like that and lived to brag about it.

'_Harrison James Potter you will-_'Harry cut the connection and knew that when she got a hold of him he might become the new resident ghost in the castle.

-Elsewhere in the Castle-

One Lily Potter was patrolling a corridor with Fillius Flitwick when she started shouting angrily out of nowhere, swearing to do great harm to a certain black hair boy.

"What has he done now Lily?" Fillius asked already knowing who she was angry at.

"Harry said that his sister is in the girl's bathroom by the dungeons and is going to go get her."

Fillius knew this wouldn't end well and prayed to whatever divine being that was willing to withstand the force of nature that was Lily Potter and protect Harry from harm.

-Back with Harry and Tracey-

Harry turned to Tracey and pulled her to an empty spot by a nearly deserted table. "Trace, I've got to go save Hermione, you stay with Daphne and keep each other safe." He looked her in the eye to see if she understood. Tracey shook her head.

"No, I'm coming with you!" she declared. Harry sighed.

"Tracey, My Lady you must stay safe! If something were to happen to you again I couldn't live with myself. You have to stay." He hoped this would get her to stay.

It didn't.

"Harrison James Potter, I command you to go save your sister and to take me with you." Tracey said firmly. Harry stiffened and felt the Guardian Servant bond take effect.

Harry sighed again. "Yes My Lady, as you wish." He had no choice but to listen to her command.

"Good now let's go before something happens to Hermione." Trace said dragging off Harry without anyone noticing. How she managed will baffle Harry for years to come.

They made their way down the empty corridors keeping an eye out for the troll. They were quieter when they approached the girl's restroom, hoping not to alert anything nearby. They were able to sneak into the restroom, hearing someone sobbing when they entered.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you here?" Harry Whispered as loudly as he could.

"Go away Harry. I'll be out in a little bit." She said her voice echoing through the room.

"Hermione, you need to be quieter" Tracey said, her voice was the same volume as Harry.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to, and you two can't make me. So there!" She said angrily, her voice slightly louder.

They began to smell something foul, like sweaty socks wrapped in rotten meat.

"Hermione there's a troll down in the dungeons and it could come this way any second!" Harry whispered, a little more urgency in his voice. The sobbing stopped suddenly.

"A-a troll!" Her voice lost any traces of sobbing and sounded panicked. One of the stall doors opened and a red, puffy eyed Hermione came out looking frantic. "We've got to get out of here. Now!" She grasped her wand and held it out ready to fight if necessary.

"Alright let go." They turned around and tried to leave when the door opened and the smell got worse. They saw the tip of a club and knew it was too late to retreat.

"Quickly into one of the stalls!" Harry whispered to Hermione and Tracey. They immediately bunched up in a stall and quietly closed the door, leaving a small crack to keep an eye on troll.

The large creature was lumbering dumbly into the room looking around as if searching for something. The club it had dragging behind it looked as if it could easily crush the three of them in a single swing.

"We'll wait until that thing turns around and hit it with three of the strongest stunners we can muster." Harry said. He hoped that the three eleven year olds could generate enough power to actually stun the behemoth. Harry didn't want to have to resort to his last resort spell His father and Grandmama taught him.

'_They told me that it's really powerful but not exactly what it does. Not the best idea but it's a good thing I'm not that desperate.' _He thought. He could see the troll looking around, its stench permeating the room.

"Merlin that thing stinks." Tracey said quietly. The troll looked around quickly, as if hearing something.

Harry kept an eye on the troll, making sure the thing didn't start making its way towards them. They had to act soon.

The troll continued looking around the room. When it seemed to find nothing that caught its interest it started turning around and began heading to the door. "Alright ladies, it looks like it's going to leave, so all we have to do is wait here." Harry whispers to the other two girls, looking away from the troll. The two girls nodded, not trusting their voice at the moment.

Harry turned back to look at the troll but lost sight of it. He looked around quickly but his field of view was limited and he didn't dare open the stall door any further.

Suddenly they heard a frustrated roar and the sound of one the stall being smashed.

"Go!" Harry yelled as another stall was destroyed. He quickly pushed the door open and ran out with the girl's right behind him.

"Oi, You there, big and ugly, over here" He shouted getting the trolls attention. The dimwitted creature looked at Harry and began making it way towards the boy. Harry started moving close to the troll making the creature look intently at Harry.

"I'll keep this big fella distracted while the two of you get out." Harry said all the while keeping his eyes locked on the troll.

"Harry we can't leave you here alone with that thing." Tracey said slowly going for her wand.

"And _I'm _the only one that has any kind of combat training. If I'm trying to distract this thing I can't worry about it going after you." He said making sure not to leave room for them to argue.

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Harry and nodded in defeat.

Harry would hazard a brief glimpses around the room for something to distract the thing until the teachers and his mother arrived. He then spotted a long thin solid piece of wood that while it won't penetrate the troll's skin it will irritate the hell out of the troll.

Harry had to time it right. He would only get one chance to give Hermione and Tracey an opening and grab the piece of wood. _'No Pressure'_ He thought.

The troll decided to just squish the little pest in front of him and raised the club. Harry knew this was his chance. He jumped away from the door, dodging the club coming down.

"Go now!" Harry Shouted startling the troll slightly and allowing the girl's to leave. Hermione and Tracey ran as fast as they could, not looking back. Tracey paused right before exiting the door and looked at Harry.

"Go to the Great Hall!" He shouted running towards the troll. Tracey turned and left.

"Now it's just you and me big fella." Harry said taking a fencing pose. _'and here I thought fencing wouldn't be very useful now a days. I have to thank Uncle Gomez for that. I wonder if he would like a troll trophy head.' _He thought.

The troll swung the club horizontally towards Harry. Harry ducked under the club and thrust the piece of wood into the inner thigh of the trolls' right leg. The troll grunted in frustration and tried to kick Harry, who jumped between its legs and jabbed the dull minded monsters calf.

Harry kept dodging and weaving around the room, avoiding the deadly club. Harry couldn't last much longer before exhaustion would kick in. The club came down vertically again and harry side stepped it this time, he had a plan.

Harry climbed onto the club and made his way towards the trolls' head. He jabbed the stick into the trolls' nose and left it there. He then latched himself onto its head and began scratching punching and kicking the troll as hard as he can. The troll finally got fed up with the little creature on its head and thought to squish it.

The troll didn't seem to remember that it had a club and when it swung Harry let go, the club collided with the trolls' head. The force of the blow made the troll stagger a second. The troll started to fall, though it was falling right where Harry had landed. The eleven year old boy scrambled away as quickly as his body could in its fatigued state.

Harry had moved out of the way just before the troll crashed onto the floor. Harry sat against the stone wall of the bathroom, panting heavily.

He had just started to catch his breath when the door opened and in came his mother, Professor Flitwik, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. Harrys' main focus was on the only person he really feared, Lady Lily Evan Potter.

The fury in her eyes would stop a Dementor cold. Harry prayed that his next life will be less stressful.

"Harrison James Potter, you are in so much trouble! I swear when you are home from the holidays you won't even remember what sunlight is!" She said, and even though she was saying it quietly Harry heard every word. Behind the Professors he saw Tracey and Hermione looking fearful and relived.

"Lily, I think there are certain other matters we must attend to at the moment before you banish your little spawn to the depths of the dungeons." An amused Snape said trying to steer Lily towards the unconscious troll. The other Professors were stunned to see a troll on the floor, seemingly taken out by an eleven year old.

Dumbledore stepped closer towards the troll and examined the beast. "Amazing Harry, you were able to subdue a Mountain Troll and with no injury to yourself other than some exhaustion." He commented to a tired Harry.

"Some…exhaustion?" Harry said between breaths.

"Incredible Harry, what spells did you use?" Squeaked the diminutive Professor Flitwick.

" No…spells…just…training…with…Uncle Gomez." He replied unknowingly reigniting Lily's fury.

"I'm going to have to find a way to apologize to Morticia for killing her husband without her permission." Lily muttered angrily.

-Miles away in America-

Gomez Addams was waltzing with his Lovely wife Morticia when a sudden chill ran down his spine. He stopped dancing and looked around trying to discern where the chill came from.

"Gomez dear what is it?" Morticia askes.

"I'm not sure Querida, but I feel that somewhere out there someone is planning my death."

"Oh how wonderful Gomez." She smiled at her husband's fortune.

"My thoughts exactly Querida, now where were we." They continued to dance with renewed vigor. Murders were always a source of joy for them.

-Back in Scotland-

Harry was silently hoping that Gomez would be able to come out of the next family meeting.

"Now Lily, I'm sure we should be thanking this Uncle Gomez of his. The training he put the boy through seems to have helped him survive." Dumbledore said a twinkling in his eyes.

As much as she didn't want to admit it the headmaster was probably right. She still wanted Gomez's head on a platter.

Lily turned her attention back to her son, who had fallen asleep.

"Albus, I'm going to take my son to the hospital wing." She said lifting him up and cradling him to her chest as best as she could.

Dumbledore just nodded and let her past. She was stopped by her daughter and Tracey.

"Mum, can Tracey and I come with you and Harry?" Hermione pleaded, her eyes showed much worry in them.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Of course dears, come on." She walked with them to the hospital wing, the three females quiet the whole way.

-The Next morning-

Harry felt sore all over. He felt sore in his sleep. He struggled to lift the blankets off himself.

'_How did I end up in a bed?' _He wondered. He opened his eyes and saw he wasn't in a room he was familiar with. Then he remembered what happened the previous night.

"I guess mum is allowing me to live a little while longer." He muttered not realizing there was someone was sitting next to him.

"Yes, but after this you'll be short one uncle." His mothers' voice startled him.

He saw his mother in on seat, Tracey in another next to her asleep and Hermione at the foot of his bed, also sleeping.

"Good morning mother." He said hoping she was in a good mood.

She wasn't.

"Harrison," Harry winced. She only called him that when she was really angry. "You deliberately disobeyed me. You went on your own to face a full grown mountain troll, which put Lady Davis in danger along with your sister. You were lucky that the training you received from Gomez saved you." She had to make sure he understood what could have happened if his plans had failed.

Harry hung his head knowing she was right. Tracey had been exposed to danger because of him and his heroic tendencies.

"With that being said," She continued, "I am very proud of you. You put aside your own safety to help your sister. Your father will be very proud of you." She smiled at him.

Harry was relieved that she wasn't too mad. He wasn't looking forward to his father, as the Americans say, "Ripping-him-a-new-one".

Tracey had woken up during Lily's tongue lashing and decided to let her side of the story be known.

"Um…Lady Potter, Harry didn't drag me along. I kinda ordered him to take me with him. At first he refused but then I used the bond to make him take me along." She said not meeting the older woman in the eyes.

Lily looked at Tracey with Hard eyes. "Well little Lady Davis, let this be a lesson for you then. Next time when Harry tells you to stay put you should probably do it." Lily said sternly.

Tracey looked down in shame. "I just wanted to help Hermione. She's like a sister to me. I had to do something." She said quietly.

Lily looked at her sons' best female friend and sighed. "You two have no idea how worried I was about you. I knew Harry and Hermione were in danger but when I found out you were with Harry, It was like reliving what happened three years ago." She remembered the day she almost lost the two of them.

"I'm sorry mum, it's my fault. If I hadn't run off and hid in the bathroom all day I wouldn't have been in danger. I shouldn't have let what that redheaded boy said effect me." Hermione said in a saddened tone.

Lily knew they would blame themselves to a certain degree and knew that she had to say something to alleviate the moment.

"Don't be so hard on yourselves, your just children after all and are prone to make mistakes, although this was a pretty dangerous situation you still should use this as a learning experience." She told them.

The three preteens lifted their heads and smiled. A little acknowledgement was always a good pick me up.

"Come here you guys." Lily stretched out her arms and motioned them to come closer.

They all moved a little closer and were captured in a big hug by Lily Potter. "You guys mean the world to me, and James as well as Andrew and Sylvia Davis. You guys know that they aren't the only ones that would be upset to find out something happened to you guys. Aunt Morticia and Aunt Petunia would be two of the most upset." Lily said playfully.

Harry knew that Petunia and Lily were close when they were younger, but then drifted apart during her Hogwarts years. Lily would always tell Petunia of the wonders of magic and after a while Petunia would grow jealous of Lily's gift. Petunia stopped talking to Lily for a while. Lily tried to bridge the gap between them but Petunia refused. Petunia began dating a young man by the name of Vernon Dursley.

-Lily's Memory-

_Harry never met Vernon because Petunia broke it off with the man before Harry was born. Petunia would tell them that Vernon seemed nice at first but somehow he caught wind of Lily's "abilities and started being violent towards Petunia claiming that he would "drive the freakiness out of her and make sure she would never become a one of them."_

_Vernon had been very abusive toward Petunia and when Lily caught wind of it she insisted Petunia leave him. When she tried he became enraged. "It's that freak of a sister of yours isn't it? She's controlling your mind somehow!" He accused. Vernon began to attack Petunia she was able to keep away from Vernon and grabbed an item Lily gave her that she called a portkey. Lily had told her if she ever needed all she had to do was say "Help me". The portkey was an enchanted keychain in the shape of a flower._

"_H-help m-me." She said quietly and was instantly transported away from Vernon._

_Petunia had been taken to James and Lily's home. Lily found her sister in their living area of their home and knew something was wrong._

"_Petunia, what happened?" Lily walked towards her sister. That's when she saw the large red handprint on the side of Petunia's face._

"_V-Vernon h-hit m-me." She stuttered, visibly shaken. Lily embraced her sister and started comforting her._

_James came down the hall and saw Lily hugging her sister. "Petunia? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" He saw the red mark on her cheek and kneeled next to his wife and sister-in-law. "Did he do that to you?"James asked his voice taking a dangerous tone._

_Petunia nodded, still trembling from the experience._

_James stood up, a deadly look in his eyes. "Where is he Petunia?" He asked._

_Petunia looked at James. "H-he's at his flat. In-"Petunia couldn't finish as James snatched the portkey out of her hand._

"_Return!" he shouted grasping the flower keychain and disappeared._

-End Memory-

They never heard from Vernon again. James didn't talk about what happened or what he did to Vernon, but one thing was for certain; Vernon would never be a problem again. Petunia was grateful to James and didn't ask what he had done to rid their lives of Vernon.

Petunia had grown much closer to Lily after the incident with Vernon, and she also grew closer to her half-sister Morticia, whom she would write to often. Harry remembers the first time his aunt's met each other.

It was during a thanksgiving get together. Harry was five and Gomez invited James and his family over, along with Petunia. She was a bit nervous to finally meet her half-sister not really knowing the Addams all that well. When they met Gomez took her hand and gave it a kiss, earning a blush from Petunia. When Morticia saw Petunia she enveloped her in a hug.

-Flashback-

"_At last we meet, Ma Soeur." Morticia said to Petunia and Gomez appeared out of thin air and started kissing her arm._

"_Tish that's French! (Kiss) Say something else. (Kiss) __Le dîner est prêt__! (Kiss) Au revoir! (kiss) Anything!" He said between kisses._

_Harry giggled at his uncle, while petunia blushed some more, not being use to seeing such displays of public intimacy._

"_Gomez get a hold of yourself, we have company." Morticia reminded her amorous husband._

"_Your right Querida, there'll be time for that later." Gomez said straightening himself out._

"_Gomez you horn dog, not in front of me and my other sister. She's not use to your little quirks like I am!" Lily scolded her brother-in-law seeing Petunias' face, which was glowing brighter than a red light._

"_Forgive me Lily. It's just that when Tish starts speaking French I can't seem to control myself" Gomez smiled._

"_Glad to see that you still haven't changed. Same old Gomez Addams." James commented._

"_James old man! How are things? I hope the year has been prosperous for you old friend!" Gomez shook James' hand vigorously. It was then that he spotted Harry holding Lily's' hand._

"_Well this must be young Harrison! How are you today son?" He asked the five year old, kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy._

"_I'm O.K. Uncle Gomez." He said shyly. Harrison didn't get to meet his American relatives very often._

"_It's alright dear; you don't have to be shy." Morticia tried to coax him out from behind Lily._

"_Come on Harry, no need to be shy. Why don't you go play with your cousins Wensday and Pugsley?" Lily nodded to a young blond boy and a ebony haired girl. _

"_O.K." Harry replied quietly. He walked up to the boy and girl. "Hello, my name is Harrison Potter, but you can call me Harry." He said shyly._

"_Hello Harry, I am Wednesday, and this nimrod beside me is my dearest brother Pugsley." The girl nodded to her younger brother. _

_Wednesday was a pale skinned girl, almost vampiric in tone, her eyes were dark brown, inquisitive and held some kind of strange fascinating glare. Her hair was as black as night, done into two braids that rested on the front of her shoulders. Pugsley was a small chubby blonde boy who as his sister said seemed quite dimwitted and gullible, yet his eyes seem to be that of an evil genius in the making._

-End Flashback-

They had become as thick as thieves since then. Wednesday came up with the initial plan, Harry refined it and Pugsley would supply the gadgets. Petunia got along well with Morticia and Grandmama, though she was often scared by Thing and Lurch. She would even help grandmamma in her potion making. At first Petunia thought she wouldn't be able to help, but Grandmama told her she wasn't really a muggle. She had checked Petunia over with her wand and discovered she had a small magical signature, was a Squib. Petunia was shocked and wondered how it was possible. Grandmama told her that it was possible that one or both of her and Lily's parents were squibs. And Lily was the one that inherited the magic.

With the trace amount of magic in her Petunia was able to help with potions, herbology, and learned a bit about magical history and culture. Petunia had become very close to her sisters and the three of them try to get together as often as they can.

"You're going to tell them aren't you?" Harry asked nervously. He had already incurred the wrath of his mother; he didn't want to face the anger of his aunts either.

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" she said with a small smile.

"Um, mum?" Hermione said in a small voice. Lily looked at her daughter and allowed her to continue.

"What's the headmaster going to do about this? I mean he has to report it right?"

Lily thought about it for a second. She pondered on telling James but he would most likely tell Minister Riddle which would have the Minister come down and check on Harry himself and commend him for taking in a troll. Lily knows how much Harry hates attention. Not to mention the schools safety credibility would be shaken a bit. Then again if the Headmaster reports it the Minister will most likely find out about it anyway. She decided to write a letter to James tonight.

"Well I'm sure the Headmaster will report it to the DMLE and have them investigate what happened." Lily reassured her daughter.

As if on cue the doors to the hospital wing opened and in came six aurors in Red robes followed by a stern looking witch with a monocle in her left eye.

The group made their way to where Harry and his family were sitting. The aurors stood in a row behind the woman, standing at attention. The woman walked up to Lily.

"Greetings Lady Potter, I'm sure you know why we're here." She began.

"Amelia, do you have to be so formal? We're practically sisters after all." Lily said with a smile

Amelia blushed a bit. "Yes well I am on an investigation and I need to remain as professional as needed." She said.

"Very well then, what is it you need Lady Black?" Lily said putting on her own formal tone.

Amelia Black, nee Bones, brought out a note pad and began with her questions.

"What exactly happened Mister Potter?" She asked Harry, "Start from the beginning of your day."

Harry began reciting the events of his day leading to the encounter with the troll, with Hermione supplying her side and Tracey supporting his claim. The aurors didn't show it but they were shocked and awed by boys' story, not many adult could face a Mountain Troll without magic and live to talk about it let alone a child.

"Very well, we shall look into this further. You have my thanks for your cooperation Harry." She put away her note pad and turned around. "Start searching the dungeons', every crack and crevasse. I want answers on how that beast got in here!" She commanded to the aurors.

A chorus of "Yes ma'am!" rang through the room and the aurors stared leaving the room.

Amelia turned back to the Potters and Tracey. "We will have this figured out soon, we shall inform you of our findings when we come to a conclusion." She nodded and left.

"Why does Aunt Amelia always have to be so formal?" Hermione commented.

"I don't know. I think it's her job, puts a lot of stress on her. It's a way for her to deal with it." Lily answered.

They heard footsteps approaching and saw Madam Pomfrey carrying a vial with some unknown contents.

"Here you are Mister Potter, a pepper-up potion and you'll be right as rain." She said handing him the vial.

Harry downed the contents and instantly felt better. He got out of the bed and stretched out his body. He felt a little sore but other than that he felt great.

'Who _would have thought that facing a troll without magic would take so much out of you?_' Harry thought.

"Mister Potter, you must take it easy today. Don't overexert yourself. I don't want to see you here again understood?" Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Harry nodded and looked around for his belongings, finally realizing that he didn't have his school things with him. He checked his pockets and fond his wand but that was it.

"Hey does anyone know where my stuff is?" He asked, mostly to his mother and Tracey.

"I had Daphne take your stuff when she came by. She and Draco had come to see if you were ok. Draco was pretty angry and called you a 'stupid stubborn git with a hero complex' and left. He didn't want to admit that you had him worried." Tracey told him.

Harry sighed and knew he had to work it out with Draco, which usually involves him and Draco sparring.

A Harry walked out of the hospital wing he heard his stomach growled. He blushed in embarrassment, while his mother, sister, and best friend simply giggled.

"Well our triumphant champion, it looks as though your stomach as demanded a reward for you heroic efforts. Let's see if we can get you a bite to eat." Tracey teased.

Harry just nodded and followed his family to the kitchens not realizing that they were being watched from the shadows by a mysterious figure. The figure turned and walked away, angry that the troll hadn't done what he hoped it would accomplish.

'_I'll rid this castle of the menace that is known as mudbloods and halfblood mongrels! Just you wait Potter and Davis, The Disciples will cleanse the world of you and we will rule over those inferior Muggle insects as it should be!_' He vowed in his head. "I better report this to Primus and wait for his instructions on the next plan." He spoke quietly to himself.

The figure pulled out a small mirror and tapped it with his wand. The image in the mirror began to swirl. "All hail magic." The figure said. The image changed and the silhouette of a person.

"Report!" it ordered in a distorted voice.

"Sir, the first plan has failed…"

**Authors note 2: I wanted to get the opinion of the readers for something, Harry's Magic specialty. I wanted to know if I should make Harry a Necromancer, a Druid, a Shaman, Bishop (Light Magic), Sorcerer (Darker Magic) or just have him learn all of these with certain limitations. Since I don't really know how to create a poll (If someone could please explain it to me I would be extremely grateful to you) I will ask for your votes through reviews. Once again I thank all of you who have followed my story and ask that you leave me a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: More Dangerous Creatures

**A Lady's Gentlemen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Addams Family; I make no money off of this story and only do this for fun and experience.**

**A/N: I really need people to vote or I'll just go with what I've planned. I ask that those of you who have subscribed to my story and placed it on their favorite list to please vote on Harry's Magic Specialty.**

**Chapter Four: Dangerous Creatures and a Magical Gift**

A week has passed since Harry's encounter with the troll. Harry was confronted by Draco the day he was released from the hospital wing. Draco found Harry having breakfast with his family, and right away Harry could tell he was angry.

Angry was an understatement.

-Flashback-

_Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast with Lily, Hermione, and Tracey. The three of them were fairly isolated as there were only a few students. Harry was glad it was the weekend. The doors to the Great Hall and they turned to see Draco walking in scanning the hall._

_Harry and Draco locked eyes and Harry could see the anger in them._

_Draco started hastily walking towards the Gryffindor table, his posture indicating that he was ready for a confrontation. Harry sighed knowing that Draco was going to give him a piece of his mind._

_Draco pulled back his arm and punched Harry in the nose. Trio shouts of "DRACO!" rang throughout the hall. Many other students look to see what the commotion was all about._

"_You're a right prat you know that! I had just as much training as you but did you come to me for help! No, you go and take Tracey to face off against a Mountain Troll! I thought you knew better than that!" Draco ranted beginning to turn red in the face._

_Harry just sat there holding a sore nose, nothing broke due to them being young and strength has yet to be trained. Draco had to get this out of his system so Harry had to just sit there and take it._

"_So the great Harry Potter saves a life once and then thinks he can take on a troll by himself. Oh please great one, allow me to kneel before thy presence and bask in thine glory!" Draco was going to continue his little tirade until Lily interrupted._

"_Draco that is quite enough!"She commanded her voice full of authority._

_Draco clamped his jaw shut knowing better than to talk back to a woman he considered his aunt._

"_Draco, I know you're just as upset as we were but you need to calm down. Let's talk about what happened." Tracey placated the boy._

_Lily went into explaining the events of the previous night. As the story progresses the anger in Draco's eyes dissipated until he looked a little ashamed of his earlier action._

_Harry knew that Draco was a little over protective of those he considered family so his anger was a little understandable. Draco looked Harry in the eyes and sighed._

"_Sorry Harry, I guess I was a little out of line there. Just make sure that the next time you do something dangerous that you bring me with you." Draco said with a grin. The three females rolled their eyes._

"_Boys." The three of them said with a sigh._

-End Flashback-

Afterword's things went back to normal as normal as thing got for Harry at least. At the moment Harry was in the Slytherin common room doing some of his Transfiguration work while Tracey sat next to him, doing some Charms work. The two were sitting in silence both concentrating on their homework when Tracey broke the silence.

"So Harry, what are you doing for Christmas?" Tracey broke the silence.

Harry looked at her curiously. Christmas was still a little over a month away.

"Why do you want to know that? Christmas Holidays still aren't for a while." He asked

She shrugged. "I don't know, just so I can know a head of time I guess."

"Well I'll most likely see my Addams relatives. They are going to be visiting us this time. I want to invite some of the others to come and meet them." Harry replied.

Tracey nodded in understanding. The Addams always came by every other Christmas to Celebrate with Lily and her family. They didn't like all the bright colors and cheerful atmosphere but Lily would always let them add their own little touches around the house and on the tree. Harry's favorite was the ornamental bleeding skulls and lines of barbed wire hanging around the tree.

"What do you think you're getting for Christmas? I know it's still two weeks away but I can't help but feel a little excited." She turned away from her work and looked at Harry.

Harry thought about it for a second and shrugged. "I don't know, there are only a few things I'd want. All I really want is a new book, or maybe a dog, or maybe even a new broom."

"You know, kids with parents as loaded as yours usually have a longer list of things they want." Tracey commented.

"That's what makes them spoiled. Always expecting to get the things you want will make you that way. Father made sure not to instill a sense of entitlement in me."Harry replied.

They both went back to working in silence. After about an hour they decided to call it a night and headed off to bed.

-The next day-

Harry awoke, as usual, earlier than Tracey. This has been their routine since they were bonded the summer before they came to Hogwarts. He would wake up, relive his bladder, get dressed, and wake Tracey so she could prepare for the day. While Harry would gather his and her things for school, Tracey would get dressed. A regular start to a regular day.

At least that's how it was suppose to be.

Despite being at Hogwarts for approximately two months they still occasionally got lost. They were making their way towards the great hall for dinner when they found themselves in an unfamiliar part of the castle. It doesn't help when a poltergeist is chasing you with water balloons filled with what is supposedly water.

"Why haven't they exorcised that bloody poltergeist?" Tracey cried out. The two of them were currently running away from said apparition.

"Dad was thinking about talking to the headmaster about it. Dad says he met a Bishop that was willing to get rid of Peeves. He says the reason they haven't gotten rid of Peeves is because he's abnormally powerful apparition." Harry replied.

They kept dodging the balloons and running down random hallways hoping to find a shelter from the poltergeists' onslaught. They didn't know where they were and at the moment didn't care as long as it would provided them a safe place to stay until the poltergeist got bored with looking for them.

They ran down a hallway and were able to lose Peeves, if only for a few seconds. They could still hear Peeves cackling behind them.

"Come out ickle firsties! I just want to play." He shouted.

Harry and Tracey came upon a door and tried to go in it, only to find it locked.

"C'mon Harry! Peeves is getting close!" Tracey hissed.

"Hold on, it's locked," He pulled out his wand, "Alohamora!"

The door clicked, unlocking. They ran into the door and closed it behind them. Harry and Tracey stood listening at the door for any sign of Peeves passing by. The Slytherin and Gryffindor stayed quiet intently listening to make sure the poltergeist was gone. They stood still for a few moments until they decided they were safe.

"Stupid Poltergeist. Now we're late for class!" she huffed.

She felt something wet hit her shoulder. She felt the spot on her shoulder to see what it was. As she was examining the fluid another drop fell in her hair.

"Ew, what is this?" she asked rhetorically. That's when she heard some growling.

"I can take a guess." Harry said moving around Tracey to get her between him and the door.

Tracey looked up and saw a massive three headed dog, growling and baring its teeth at them. It stood staring at them, watching their movements.

"Tracey, do not make any sudden movements. Get to the door and open it slowly." He said making sure his moves were slow and deliberate.

They slowly backed away from the dog, Tracey's hand searching for the knob. Harry stretched out his hand leaving it for the dog to smell. The center head leaned in and gave his had a whiff of his scent. The beast stopped bearing its teeth but a growl emitted from its throat. He center head kept sniffing Harry's hand. Then the center head started licking Harry's hand, its large tongue seemed massive against Harry's hand.

"Let's go Tracey." Harry muttered as the dog occupied itself with Harry's hand. Tracey opened the door slowly and the two of them left the room. Once on the other side they both let out a sigh of relief. Tracey could still feel her heart racing. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"I can't believe they have one of those things here. I thought we were going to be eaten!" Tracey was finally able to calm her breathing. She looked at Harry who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Harry?" Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"He turned to her and smirked. "How wicked it would be to have my own Cerberus." He lied. Tracey gave him a skeptical look.

He was actually thinking about the Cerberus and its reason for being there.

'_A Cerberus in the school? There is something definitely going on here. Guardian Class mythical creature sales are closely monitored. Cerberus' are on the highly restricted list of Guardians; along with Basilisks, Sphinxes, Dragons and Golems. If Dumbledore got one of those here it's got to be guarding something important._' He thought.

"C'mon Tracey, let's see if we can find our way back to the great hall. Hopefully we haven't missed dinner." Harry said.

The two preteens started making their way to out of the third floor corridor. Both of them were thinking about the Cerberus, both for different reasons.

-A few days later -

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast with Tracey and Daphne. He was still thinking of the Cerberus he and Tracey stumbled upon. He sent a letter to his Addams relatives and asked for their opinion on Guardian beast and the various tales in history of what they guarded, leaving the close encounter with the Cerberus out of it of course. He was expecting their response soon and hoped it would provide some insight on why there was a Beast of that caliber here to begin with. Harry kept glancing at the windows of the great hall and Tracey noticed.

"Everything alright Harry? Are you expecting a letter or something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wrote to my aunt and uncle a few nights ago to see how they're doing and asked them a bit about Guardian Beasts, hoping to see it they could shed a little light on why there is one here." He whispered, trying not to alert the other students at the table.

The morning mail came flying in and Harry spotted his delivery raven, Igor, carrying an envelope. The bird dropped the envelope in front of Harry and proceeded to stare at him. Harry gave the black bird bit of bread and bacon. He raven took both into its beak and continued staring at Harry.

"You can go now Igor." Harry said to the bird, making a shooing gesture with his hand.

The bird turned its sights on Tracey and gave her the same unblinking gaze as Harry, slightly unnerving her. After a few more moments the bird took flight.

"Harry…what's wrong with that bird?" Tracey asked trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling she got from Igor's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way he just stares. It's a bit unsettling." Tracey admitted.

Harry just shrugged. "I never really noticed." He opened his letter and began reading.

Dear nephew,

We're glad that you sent us another letter. It was a pity the school wouldn't let you keep the head of the troll you defeated. Your uncle would have loved to put it in his study; he said he has always wanted a Troll trophy. I am curious as to why wish to know about Guardian beasts. Cerberus are very powerful and dangerous if miss handled. They are just below Sphinxes on how dangerous they are. If something ever needs to be guarded and you can't house a dragon or a sphinx, a Cerberus is the next best thing. There is a book on Magical Beasts in the envelope, ask your mother to un-shrink it. Enough about that, Pugsley and Wednesday are excited to be coming to see you at Potter Manor. We were hoping you would join us in pouring some boiling oil on carolers this year but your mother says that she will have to think about it. Grandmama wants to let you know that she is going to make you one of her favorite dishes when we arrive. Gomez wishes to tell you that he will test you as often as he can during our stay. Pugsley and Wednesday and Pugsley can't wait to see you again. They want to try out some new toys with you. We shall see you Christmas Mon Neveu.

Sincerely Morticia Addams.

"Great, that might be helpful." Harry said to himself.

Tracey read the letter over Harry's shoulder. The one thing that caught her eye was when Morticia mentioned Grandmama's favorite dishes. Harry had told her of Grandmamas's "cooking" and didn't fancy the idea of giving it a go.

"I wonder what Grandmama will be making this time?" He thought out loud. "Last time it was Squirrel and Chipmunk Stew." Again he forgot that others could hear him.

"What and what stew! That sounds disgusting! Did you really eat that?" Millicent exclaimed not really believing what she just heard.

"As they say 'don't knock it till you try it.' It really isn't all that bad." Harry said tuning the envelope upside down over his palm and emptied it out. The shrunken book landed in the center of his hand. Harry pocketed the tiny book and vowed to have McGonagall or Snape un-shrink it later.

Harry then realized he was getting quite a few stares from the students at the table.

"What?" He asked.

"You've eaten Squirrel and Chipmunk stew? Is that even healthy? Don't they carry rabies or something?" The girl asked again.

"The rabies gives it that little extra zip." He replied. (10 points to whoever guesses where this is from.)

Some of the students turned slightly green hearing this, Harry could also make out gagging noises from further down the table. Tracey didn't say anything, though her one thought was, _'I kind of prefer Raccoon Eyeball casserole myself.'_

-Later that day in the library-

Harry, Tracey and Hermione studying together, Tracey was busy with potions Hermione worked on a history of magic essay, and Harry was reading the Chapter on Cerberus in the book his aunt gave him.

'_Cerberus- Breed originated in Greece; comes in toy, small, standard, and juggernaut sizes; banned in the states, eastern Europe, and in the oriental nations; breeding is closely monitored and unlicensed breeders will be sentenced to Azkaban for a minimum of 20 years; cross-breeding a Cerberus with another canine guardian species requires a permit from the ministry of magic's department of regulation and control of magical creatures; Any unregistered Cerberus or unlicensed offspring (Cross-breeds included) must either be relocated to a licensed Guardian beast sanctuary or destroyed if deemed too dangerous; If not trained correctly or becomes infected with rabies (or any other mind deteriorating disease) the creature must be destroyed; Aha this is what I was looking for;' _Harry grabbed a quill and began copying the information,_ 'Cerberus a used to guard the entrances to places that hold extremely valuable treasures and are extremely aggressive towards intruders. Treasures usually range from supposed "legendary items" or massive amounts of wealth.'_

Harry was thinking furiously about what could be so valuable as to warrant a Cerberus as its guard. He looked up and saw Hagrid walking down one of the aisles with a few books in one of his hands.

"Hello Hagrid, what have you got there?" Harry asked.

Hagrid jumped slightly and quickly hid the books behind his back.

"Oh 'ello Harry, Hermione, Tracey, 'ow is yer school work coming along." Hagrid nervously made conversation.

"We're fine Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just doin' bit o' readin'. Yeh know tendin' my garden." Hagrid said trying to make his way out of the Library.

"What are the books about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, erm, well yeh see, um…" Hagrid seemed to be having trouble coming up with an explanation.

"Hagrid, you know you can trust us right?" Hermione assured him.

Hagrid looked up and down the aisles to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Come an' meet me at my hut after dinner, I'll explain everythin' then." He said and left rather quickly.

"What do you think that was about?" Tracey looked at her friends. The other two shrugged and went back to their work.

-Later at Hagrids Hut-

Harry, Tracey, Hermione, Draco and Ronald were all standing outside of Hagrids Hut. Why were Ronald and Draco with them? Well Draco followed Harry and Tracey, while Ronald followed Hermione.

"So why are we out here again?" Draco asked shivering slightly in the cold.

"_WE," _Hermione put emphasis in her we while pointing to herself, Tracey and Harry, "are here because Hagrid invited us, the two if you just followed us."

"Yeah well that still begs the question of why you three are out here in the first place." Draco's eyes swept over the three of them.

"Like Hermione said, Hagrid invited us to come by after dinner, other than that we don't know." Harry responded before knocking on the door.

They heard barking coming from the other side followed by Hagrids voice shouting, "Get back Fang, back!" They heard the half-giant's heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. "Who is it?" He asked through the door.

It's us Hagrid, plus a few extra." Tracey said glancing over at Draco and Ron.

"Wha' do yeh mean a few extra? Who else is there?" Hagrid voice held a suspicious tone.

Harry got behind Draco and Ron and gave them a push forward.

"Go on, introduce yourselves." He said firmly.

Draco and Ron looked at each other as if seeing which boy would go first.

Finally Draco straightened his back and spoke. "I am Draco Malfoy Mister Hagrid, I followed my friends to see what they were up to." Draco spoke nervously.

Ron decided to go ahead and introduce himself as well seeing as nothing happened to Malfoy. "Um, I'm Ronald Weasley sir and I followed Hermione to see what she was doin'."

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's son?" Hagrid asked the blonde preteen.

"Yes sir." Draco confirmed sadly. Hagrid knew both boys parents when they went to Hogwarts. He knew Lucius to be a serious young man who saw James as a school rival. That rivalry extended into their life after Hogwarts. The after about five years after he married Narcissia and had a son, Lucius Malfoy died in an "accident". The incident was looked into by the ministry but nothing was found that suggested foul play. Hagrid nodded in understanding and finally opened the door and allowed the children in.

They notice that it was quite warm in the hut and quite a few books spread around. All of the books were about the same subject, dragons. Harry picked up a book titled: The Lost Art of Dragon Taming by Walter M. Teebing and He looked at another titled: Dragons: A Wizard guide to identifying and studying Dragon behavior and physiology, By Dr. Hilda Penderschloss.

"Hagrid what are all these books about dragons doing here?" Harry asked, suspicion evident in his voice now. Ever since Harry met Hagrid he would go on about dangerous magical beast and had even admitted to wanting a pet dragon.

"Tha' stuff? Just doing a bit of readin' is all." He lied. Hagrid went to his fireplace and placed a pot of tea on the iron hanger rod (don't know what it's called). Harry thought he saw something in the fire but couldn't really tell.

"Hagrid do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Tracey decided that while they were with Hagrid they should ask a few questions about what's going on in the school.

"Well wha' do you wanna know?" He asked relived to get off the subject, for now.

"What do you know about the Cerberus guarding the third floor corridor?"

"What!" came three shocked voices, though two were from finding out there was a Cerberus in the school.

"How'd you find out about Fluffy?/How did you find it?" asked Hagrid, Ron and Draco at the same time.

"Does that really matter? What matters is why there is a dangerous guardian beast in the school." Hermione said halting any other question from them. "So back to our question, what do you know?"

"Well he's mine, I let Dumbledore borrow him ta guard the…" he stopped and clamped his mouth shut.

"The what?" Harry pressed on. He knew they were on to something.

"I can't tell yeh what Fluffy's guarding. That is between me, Dumbledore, and Nicolas Flamel," He said confidently before realizing what he just said, "I shouldn't have told yeh that, I should not have told yeh that."

They all looked at each other and were about to ask more questions when they heard a cracking noise. They all looked around to see where it was coming from. Hagrid quickly rushed over to the fireplace while putting on some heat resistant mitts. Hagrid pulled out something large black and oval in shape.

Harry groaned, he knew what it was the moment he saw it. "Hagrid, where do you get these things at?"

"I won it in a game o' poker. As fer Fluffy I bought him from a Greek chappie I met in a pub las' year." He told them.

The oval object shifted slightly and everyone looked to see what was going on. A crack appeared and began growing larger.

"Is that an egg? Hagrid you have a dragon egg? You could get in a lot of trouble!" Hermione admonished.

Hagrid looked nervous and Harry felt for him. Finally attaining something he's wanted for so long only to still be denied it. Hagrid knew he really couldn't keep the little beast but it didn't make it any easier to give it up.

"But he's so small, I can' release him he's too small. He'd never survive!" Hagrid wailed

"You can't keep him Hagrid, he'll be bigger than your hut by the end of the week." Harry told him.

"Do wizards have Zoo's?" Hermione asked. They all turned to look at her with curious expressions.

Ron looked very confused. "What's a zoo?"

"Muggles have places they call Zoo's and Animal Preserves where the animals are taken care of. In animal preserves, they take care of in an environment that is very similar to their wild habitat." She explained. Ron seemed to have an idea.

"Well I have an older brother named Charlie who works on a dragon preserve. I could write to him and see if he could take it?" Ron offered.

Hagrid brightened up at this and smiled broadly. "Good old Charlie, I always did like 'em. He always shared my love o' dragons." He reminisced about Charlie and the talks they would have of various magical, and often dangerous, creatures.

"Alright then, tomorrow you'll owl your brother. We'll try and find a way to keep this little guy quiet," Harry said pointing to the dragon egg, "If he can't help us than I'll ask my aunt and uncle for their help."

"I thought your mum's sister was a muggle." Ron said with a confused expression.

"I mean my mum's other sister Morticia Addams. She's in America." Harry corrected.

Ron was about say something when they heard the egg cracking. They all turned to look at the egg and saw a large crack and some scales peering through it. The egg would shake and twitch more frequently and crack became wider.

"Here it comes." Hermione said somewhat excitedly.

With on last crack the little winged reptile emerged hissing and chirping.

"Oh look at 'im. He's so precious." Hagrid fussed over the tiny beast.

They all looked at Hagrid a bit disbelievingly. He was treating the newborn dragon as if it were a kitten. The little creature nipped at Hagrid's fingers and would occasionally let loose a small tongue of flames, singeing the end of Hagrid's beard.

"Hagrid we have to figure out what we're going to…" Harry stopped in the middle of what he was saying and started looking at the windows of the hut. He quickly made his way to one of them and looked out onto the grounds.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tracey started to feel nervous.

"Someone was at the window!" Harry pointed out a shadowy figure running across the castle grounds.

They all began feeling very nervous. If one of the other teachers found out that they were out late they would surely get in big trouble. Hagrid looked a little pale himself. He didn't want them to take his precious little creature away and destroy it.

"Let's get back to the castle and get some sleep. Ronald first thing tomorrow you get a message to your brother and let him know what the situation is here." He said facing Ron, who looked a little confused.

"Huh?" he asked looking a little confused.

Harry sighed. "Owl your brother and tell him about the dragon," Harry pointed to the little dragon. "Ask him what we can do about it. Meanwhile I'll get a letter to Uncle Gomez ready if Charlie can't help us." Harry explained simpler.

"Oh, alright." Ron nodded finally understanding.

Harry turned to Draco. "Do you think Professor Snape would help if we included him on the situation?"

"How should I know? Why don't you ask him, he likes you better anyways." Draco said not wanting Snape to know he was involved in smuggling a dragon off school grounds.

"Well he's your godfather! He's obliged to help you out when you need it." Harry countered.

The two boys looked like they were going to argue some more before Tracey interrupted them.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow; right now we need to get back inside before we get into trouble, if we aren't in it already." Tracey said glancing at the window where Harry saw the unknown onlooker.

"Alright then off with yeh now. Stay quiet and try not ta get caught." Hagrid ushered them to the front door. The little dragon screeched for attention.

"Alright, alright I'll feed ya in a second Norbert." Hagrid said, trying to calm the infant dragon.

"Norbert?" Draco asked.

Hagrid shrugged, "He just looks like a Norbert."

The kids didn't say anything after that. They quietly made their way to the castle splitting up once they got inside, increasing their chances of not getting caught.

Hermione and Ron went in one direction, Draco another and Harry and Tracey in a third. Harry wanted Draco to come with them but he said that he's always wanted to do a bit of exploring and ran off. They all hoped de didn't get into any trouble along the way.

They were able to make their way back to their rooms without any major difficulties. Tracey and Harry were able to make it back to their dorm room without waking the other occupants. Harry stepped out for a moment and allowed Tracey to get changed into her sleeping clothes. Tracey lightly tapped on the door signaling that she was done changing. Harry quietly walked into the room and closed the door. He quickly tried to change into his pajama shirt when Daphne sat up in her bed. Harry froze mid-change, hoping she was only half asleep. She lazily scans the room when she seems to have spotted Harry.

"Arry, izat you?"She mumbled. Good she was half asleep.

"Um, yeah." He whispered his reply, not wanting to have Pansy up as well.

"Wha you doin? She mumbled again.

"Um…nothing?" he tried to see if that would work.

It seemed to do the trick.

"Okay, g'night" She yawned and pulled her blanket over herself, falling asleep again. Harry sighed in relief.

He finally was able to lie on his bed and think about the events of the day. He had a lot to get done a head of him. His Father, Mother, or Uncle never taught him how to smuggle a dragon out of a castle. Then again they never taught him how to deal with a Cerberus or a troll either and that seemed to have turned out fine. All he could do now was curl up with his blanket and fall asleep.

-The next day-

The next day Harry found himself a bit distracted from his work. He kept trying to formulate plans on how to sneak Norbert off the castle grounds without being caught. He was using his training and the long hours he put in playing Metal Gear Solid to help him come up with multiple plans.

'_Man I love that game.' _Harry thought.

"Ehem, Mister Potter." He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of a certain stern transfiguration witch. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring down at him, her stern gaze bearing down on him.

"Mister Potter have you been listening to anything I have said during class today?" She asked, her voice had a disappointed tone hint of amusement in it._ 'Why was she amused?' _He thought.

"Um…of course Professor…you were talking about, um, transfiguring a stone into ah, into…" He kept floundering around, hoping to stumble onto the correct answer. Tracey sighed beside him. McGonagall had had enough of his babbling.

"Mister Potter, class ended about five minutes ago." She told him.

Harry blinked owlishly and looked around the room and saw that the only other students that were there were Tracey, Daphne Hermione and Neville. Harry looked down blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry Professor, I'll try not to let it happen again." He said as he gathered his school supplies.

"See that it doesn't." She said. Harry could have sworn he seen a smile start to form as she turned away.

They all left the classroom and headed towards the great hall for lunch.

"So Harry why did blank out through the whole class?" Daphne asked.

"I've had a lot of stuff on my mind." He shrugged. He didn't want to tell them about Hagrid's dragon.

"Like what?" She pressed on. Harry wondered why she really wanted to know his reason for spacing out.

Um…well." He looked at Tracey to see what her opinion was. She gave him a nod of approval.

"Daphne, what I'm going to tell you can't be heard by any of the staff," He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before coming close to her and whispering, "Hagrid has a dragon hatchling and we're coming up with a plan to smuggle it to a dragon preserve."

Daphne was shocked, "Are you serious!" She hissed.

Harry couldn't resist, "No, Sirius is my godfather." She punched him in the shoulder for that joke, like always.

"Sorry couldn't help it." He grinned, rubbing his arm.

"So what have you come up with so far Harry?" Tracey asked, trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to come out of her throat.

"The only thing I can think of is someone causing a distraction while the rest of us meet with whoever is going to take the dragon." Harry replied.

"You mean you don't even know who is taking the dragon?" Daphne asked, Draco looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Well it'll either be Ronald's brother or my Uncle Fester. He's says that the Family vaults are a good place to keep him. He also told me that ever since Muerto died he's wanted a new pet to keep him company." Harry explained.

"Did Weasley owl his brother yet?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah he said that he should get a letter either tomorrow or the day after."

"Did you send that strange raven to your Uncle with a letter?"

"Sent him this morning, I should have a reply by breakfast tomorrow." Harry said finally grabbing some of the food in front of them.

"What did you say in the letter?" Tracey continued with her questions.

"I told him we had a bit of an emergency that we might need their help with. A friend of ours got a hold of a dragon hatchling and we need help getting it away from the castle and get it to a safe place." Harry answered. Finally satisfied Tracey turned to Daphne and began filling her in on the entire dragon situation.

The four of them spent the rest of lunch formulating a plan and used what little they knew about the castle to form routes that would help them move about with little attention drawn to them as well as escape route in case someone was on to them. All that was left was finding out whether or not Ronalds' brother would take the dragon. They all left lunch satisfied with their plan and with their lunch. For Harry the rest of the afternoon went by a weight lifted from his shoulders. It was good to work with others, less of a burden for him to carry. He should have more friends; it makes his life more bearable when he has friends to plan things with.

-After dinner in the Slytherin common room-

Harry, Draco, Tracey and Daphne were all sitting around a small table in the common room helping Harry catch up on the Transfiguration work he missed while spacing out in class. Daphne and Tracey enjoyed watching Harry absorb the information so quickly. At least until Flint came by and began pestering them.

"Potter, Malfoy, I heard that you were out after curfew last night and dragged Lady Davis with you. I'll have you know that I have already notified Professor Snape and he will be dealing with the two of you gets here." Flint looked very pleased with himself if the smug look on his face was any indication.

As if on cue Professor Snape came gliding in his glare fixed on Harry and Draco.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy would you care to explain why it was reported that the two of you, along with Lady Davis, Miss Potter and Mister Weasley, were out past curfew and out of the castle?"

Draco and Tracey looked nervous under Snape's gaze while Harry remained calm. Harry had thought something like this would happen since he saw someone running away from Hagrid's hut. He was able to come up with an excuse that would at least sound plausible.

"Sir, Hagrid had invited us to have some tea with him after dinner. We were having such great fun that we lost track of time and before we knew it, it was past curfew. As we entered I figured it would be a good opportunity for Hermione, Draco and I to practice our stealth and infiltration skills. I would like to question your source because I made sure not to be detected and the only ones that could possibly have spotted me were ghosts, and they tend not to tattle on the students." Harry could barely keep the grin of his face.

Flint was beyond enraged, while Snape's face remained neutral, although there was a glint in his eyes that gave Harry the impression that Snape was impressed with his the boy.

"I have a form that gives permission to all three of us to practice our skills when we find a good opportunity to do so from father that is signed by the headmaster if you require proof sir." Harry added handing over a form he retrieved from his bag to Snape.

The Head of Slytherin took the parchment and gave it a once over. After a moment Snape handed the form back to Harry and nodded.

"Everything seems to be in order here Mister Potter. Seeing as you do have special privileges I will forgo your punishment, however I do ask you not to make a habit out of staying up past curfew." Snape turned to leave when Flint erupted.

"Sir how can you let them get away with this! That parchment is obviously a forgery! There's no way he can have that kind of freedom. You can't let that little Half-blood get away with such blatant rule breaking." Flint pointed an accusing figure at Harry. Snape turned back to see Flint red faced and ranting. He looked at Harry and noticed that his calm demeanor was slowly giving way to his anger.

"The form is completely legitimate, _Flint_. I suggest you keep your pettiness and jealousy in check before you cause major problems for yourself." Harry said, his anger rising.

"Jealous? Of you? Why would I ever be jealous of a weak and spoiled son of a blood traitor and a mudblood whore!" Flint shouted. Gasps were heard throughout the common and Harry became livid.

"It's disgraceful that Minister Riddle chose him to be his bodyguard. He turned his back on our traditions and ran off with that _thing _instead of marrying a proper pureblood woman." Flint would have continued if it wasn't for Snape.

"Mister Flint! That is enough! One hundred points will be taken from Slytherin and you will be serving a two month detention with both Filtch and I. Now you will leave my sight this instant." Snape roared. Flint was silent, but his face still burned with anger. He opened his mouth to retort but Snape didn't let him.

"NOW!" He barked making some of the other students jump.

Flint left the common room and headed towards the dorms. Snape looked over at Harry and saw angry tears falling from the boys eyes. Tracey, Draco, and Daphne were trying to calm him as bet as they could. Snape moved over towards Harry and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Mister Potter, Lady Davis, please follow me." He led them out of the Slytherin common room. They followed him to his private study. The room was dimly lit except for a torch that illuminated a chair in the corner.

"Harry, I was going to give it to you for Christmas but it seems you may need it a bit earlier than that." Harry turned to see Snape carrying a brand new chest. It was very elegant looking, all black, gold leaf placed in intricate vine patterns, and the metallic bindings looked to be made of gold.

"Have a look inside." Snape urged the boy on. Harry opened it and saw…nothing. He didn't notice anything special about it.

"Harry, why don't you reach inside?" Snape offered. When Harry reached in he still found nothing. He heard Tracey gasp in surprise and he looked to see what was wrong but saw nothing but darkness when he turned to look at her. That's when he noticed that half his body was reaching into the chest and he still felt nothing. Harry got out and looked at Snape.

"This chest is enchanted to give you a portable room. That room can hold whatever you need it to and can be used for whatever you need." Snape informed him. "It also has a feather weight enchantment to make it easier to carry. It also can be infused with runes to give it more enchantments or to turn it into a safe room."

Harry lifted it up above his head and began carrying it around testing the weight. Harry was amazed at how light the chest actually was. Harry could even carry it with one hand.

"Now I suggest you go and work off some of your frustrations in there. I can provide you with some practice dummies to assist you in that function." Snape said handing the boy some shrunken dummies. Harry pocketed the shrunken dummies. "Once you take them into the chest they will grow to their original size upon hitting the chest floor." Snape turned to the door and opened it for them. "I bid you good night children." The boy and girl walk out of the room, Harry still holding the chest in his arms.

When they made it back there were only a few other students left, some of the older student sent Harry a glare while some of the younger students look at him cautiously, wondering if he was still angry. The two of them made their way to the dorm, Tracey helping Harry maneuver the chest around. When they reached the room they saw Harry's things from his old chest on Tracey's bed and no signs of Harry's old chest could be seen.

"Harry lets us put your stuff away. We still have plenty of time before we have to go to bed." Tracey gathered an arm full of Harry's personal effects and opened the chest going inside it walking as if there were stairs. Harry himself grabbed the rest of his things and followed Tracey down.

What they saw dazzled them. The room was very spacious, but completely bare. The walls and floor were all white. Harry remembered what Snape had told them and placed his things in a corner of the room. He grabbed the dummies from his pocket and tossed them onto the floor. The second they touched the floor they began growing back to their original size.

The dummies looked like faceless robed wizards brandishing wands. There were seven of them facing Harry; all of them with their wands were aimed at Harry. Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do or if he was suppose to command them to do something. He just stared at their motionless forms.

"Um, six of you wait against the wall. I'll face against…you." He pointed to a random dummy. All of the dummies except for the one he pointed to moved against the wall and seem to deactivate, their arms lowered to their sides. The one that faced Harry still held up its wand still unmoving, as if waiting on Harry.

"Let us try…Defend!" Harry shouted. The dummies face began glowing green and it moved its arms into a defensive posture.

"Okay lets go with _stupefy!_" He pointed his wand at the dummy and a red burst of light emerged from the tip of his wand.

The dummy waved its wand in front of itself and deflected the stunning spell. The dummy went back to its defensive stance seemingly waiting for Harry to attack again.

"Um, current difficulty level?" He asked the dummy

"Current difficulty level set at Master." Came the dummies response, its voice sounded like a combination of many voice together.

"Alright, let's keep it that way." Harry took a fighting stance. "Let's work off some frustration then."

-Several hours later-

Harry and Tracey walked out of the chest sleepy and ready for bed, Harry more so. He had to find a way to thank Professor Snape for the gift. Firing spells at the dummy had been a great stress reliever, not to mention that it had allowed him to practice more of his offensive arsenal. They were in Harry's chest for about an hour practicing and venting off anger. The two eleven year old children emerged exhausted but more relaxed than when they went in. Harry and Tracey were ready for bed, having changed into their pajamas while in the chest and began lying down.

"Good night Harry. I hope you feel better tomorrow and don't worry about Flint, he'll be taken care of." Tracey said, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Flint is insignificant Milady; I'm more worried about the dragon. Hopefully tomorrow Ronald will get the reply from his brother." Harry assured his Mistress, only to hear the soft snoring of the Davis noble daughter. He turned over and snuggled into his own bed, wrapping his own blankets tight around his body. His last thoughts drifted toward a baby dragon currently hiding in Hagrid's hut, its fate in their hands.


	5. Chapter 5: A Curious Mirror

**A Lady's Gentlemen**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1-4.**

**A/n: So far only a few people have voted and yet there are a lot more people adding this story to their favorites and subscribing to it. I appreciate all of those who have done so but I really need votes. I plan on choosing Harry's Magic Specialty by the end of first year and so far I have two votes for Bishop and one for Necromancer. Please leave reviews to help me improve the story, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**A/n 2: I love to make little references to movies, TV shows, cartoons, videogames and animes. So if you see something that you recognize please point it out to me because I sometimes forget where the original source came from and don't want to be sued for anything. Now, on with the story.**

Chapter Five: A Curious and Mysterious Mirror

Harry, Tracey, Draco and Daphne were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast and going over the plans they had constructed for the past week. Tonight was the night that they would try to sneak Norbert out of the castle and off to Romania. Harry, Draco, and Hermione were relying on the stealth training to try and sneak the dragon onto the tower where some contacts of Charlie Weasley were going to pick up the tiny winged beast. Harry was happy that the dragon had a home to go to. Although he was pretty sure the Addams would have spoiled the infant monster rotten. Some lowlife trying to break into the Addams Family vault would hardly be missed. Harry recalled the day they had gotten the good news.

-Flashback-

_It had already been forty-eight hours since Harry and Ronald sent their letters to family members that could help with the dragon issue and still no reply. Harry wasn't sure what they could do and the more time that went by the bigger the chance that Norbert would get discovered. Harry and Ron were both sitting at their respective tables, looking nervous at the windows. The two boys were on edge hoping the letters would finally arrive. Depending on the reply they got, they would have to adjust their plans accordingly. Suddenly a black bird landed in front of Harry. Igor had an envelope in his beak and was staring intently at Harry. Harry grabbed a corner of the envelope and held it. After a moment of more staring the bird opened its beak and let Harry take the letter. Igor resumed his staring only now he turned and focused his gaze on Draco. Draco stared back, initiating a staring-contest between the boy and the bird. Tracey and Daphne looked at Draco in disbelief._

'_Is he really trying to stare down a bird?' They both thought._

_Harry opened the envelope and read the message inside. He recognized his uncle's handwriting as well as the custom printed paper with the Addams crest at the bottom._

_Dear__Harry,_

_I want you to know that if your friends brother can't take the dragon we'll be glad to accept the wonderful little creature into our home. You know your Uncle Fester has wanted a new pet for a while and he's never taken care of a dragon before. Just tell us when we send for the little blessing and if you can ask your friend Hagrid where he got the egg, you can never have too many dragons guarding your treasures. I look forward to reading what you have planned._

_Your Uncle Gomez Addams_

_P.s.: Could you ask your friend Hagrid if he can track down the previous owner of the egg? I would like to get one for Fester if your friend's brother decides to take the dragon. After all if he has one egg, he should be able to get more._

_Harry folded his letter and put it away. At the same time Harry spotted Ronald Weasley making his way to the Slytherin table._

"_Harrison, I just got a letter from my brother Charlie, He says he'll be happy to take the dragon. Some friends of his are on their way towards Romania from Ireland. He says they can swing this way a pick up the little tyke." Ron said excitedly._

"_That's great news Ronald; did he say when he was going to pick it up?" Harry asked._

_Ron reread the letter quickly, scanning it to see if he set up a time._

"_He says in five days they should be here, that they would be waiting by the astronomy tower."Ron replied._

_Harry nodded and thought about how this will affect his plans. The astronomy tower was lightly guarded and was only patrolled every few hours. A solid distraction would ensure that they would get there and back without getting caught. He would have to make a few trips to mentally map out the perfect route. Harry began his planning. _

-End Flash-

Harry thought about his plan again, going over it one last time. He was brought out of his planning by Tracey's voice.

"Harry is everything ready?" she asked in a hushed tone, trying not to be overheard.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the plan over in my head again. Gotta make sure everything goes fine and you guys don't get in trouble." Harry said.

Tracey nodded in understanding. She turned back and began chatting with Daphne and Draco while eating her breakfast. Harry knew that if he wanted to keep his friend to stay out of any major trouble he would need a distraction. _'I wonder if the Weasely twins are still willing to help out.' _Harry wondered remembering the twins' offer.

He met them the day after Ron had sent the letter to Charlie. They walked up to him in the Halls as he walked with Tracey to lunch and made him an offer.

-Another Flashback-

"_Greeting, Mister Potter." Harry heard two voices speak in unison behind him. He and Tracey turned to see two identical red-headed freckle faced boys._

"_I'm Fred Weasley and this…"_

"_Handsome fellow is George Weasely and we…"_

"_Are willing to help you with sneaking around the castle." They spoke alternating between each other at first and finished in unison again. Harry looked between the identical twins trying to figure out how they knew he needed help sneaking around._

"_How is it you know I need help, if you two don't mind me asking?" Harry asked._

_The twins give Harry a mischievous smile before saying, "We have our methods Mister Potter."_

_Harry decided to give them a chance and let them in on their little plan._

-End Flashback-

The twin Weasely's gave Harry a few ideas on how to improve the plan and what they could do for a distraction.

'_Tonight is going to be fun.' _He thought, grinning.

-That night-

The plan was going well so far. No teachers, no Filtch, no Mrs. Norris and the twins have yet to activate whatever noisy explosive they have come up with as a distraction. Harry, Tracey, Daphne, Hermione and Draco were all quietly making their way towards the astronomy tower with Norbert in a cage, snapping and breathing out small wisps of flames from its snout. Harry would entertain the little beast with scraps of meat. The little hatchling would stay fairly distracted by the scraps it was fed and would remain fairly quiet as it ate. Still the five Hogwarts students kept a vigilant eye open and cautious ear listening for anything.

"Wow this is really exciting, do you guys do this kind of thing often?" Daphne asked her eyes alight with thrill.

"Naw, Harry and Tracey are usually the ones sneaking out and doing dangerous stuff. It's like danger just goes looking for him." Draco replied.

"Actually if we look at his track record it would seem as danger has known where he is since the age of six." Hermione comented.

Harry ignored their jokes and kept himself vigilant. He would move ahead of them and make sure there was no one patrolling the halls. This was going a little too smoothly for Harry's liking.

That was soon to end. They finally made it to the Astronomy and kept looking out for Charlie Weasely's associates to pick up the dragon hatchling. They were beginning to fall asleep when Harry spotted four silhouettes in the distance, outlined by the night sky. They were riding brooms and had what seemed like chains hanging off the handles. They wore cloaks with cowls on around their heads, blocking out their faces.

"Package pickup headed for Romania, Getting whatever dangerous creature you need where you need it for an amazing low price." A feminine voice said cheerfully to the children.

"Liza, for the last time we are not going to make that our official catch phrase so stop saying it." Another one of the figures said in a bored yet slightly annoyed tone.

The feminine voice now identified as Liza huffed, "You're such a sourpuss, ya know that Richard."

"Az entertainink az dees ees I think dat ve shuuld foukus on dee dragon." Came a very deep and accented voice from another of the figures. His voice was followed by a 'Hn' noise, which they assumed was from the final figure, as it was also female and sounded different from Liza.

"Alright, alright. Here kiddies, loop the chains in the little beastie's cage and attach the hooks up to the chain as tight as ya can." Liza and the others handed the hooks the five youths and they proceed to loop the chains through Norberts' cage and secured the hooks to the chains.

"Nice work little ones," Richard complimented, "Well here is where we part ways, take care now."

The four broom riders lifted of simultaneously, making sure to go slowly so they don't disturb the baby dragon too much. They five Hogwarts students watched the four dragon handlers fly off into the night.

"Well that was a little weird; they seem to do this sort of thing often." Daphne commented.

The other four shook their heads and split up themselves. Harry and Tracey were wandering down a corridor when they heard a meowing echoing off the walls. The two looked around and listened for more meowing.

"What have you found my sweet? Are there some nasty little children sneakin' around the halls? Oh well get them for sure." They heard Filtch's voice coming towards them.

They began to panic and scrambled into the closest room. They quickly and quietly closed the door and waited to hear if Filtch would walk by. Harry stood by the door listening for any sign of Mrs. Norris or Filtch.

"Harry look at this!" Tracey said excitedly.

He turned around and saw Tracey staring at a mirror in the center of the room. The room looked like an unused classroom with desks and chairs piled against the walls. The mirror itself was what stuck out the most. Its height reached up to the ceiling, had a gold frame, looked old and was decorated very ornately with two clawed feet. Tracey kept looking at it her reflection and striking odd poses.

"Tracey, what are you looking at?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I look older, and prettier too!" She said still very excited.

Harry walked over to it and looked at his own reflection. What he saw astounded him. He looked older as well. He was tall and muscular; He wore a strange kind of armor, completely black and ornate. He almost looked like a knight, except he had a raiper at his hip and a staff strapped to his back. He liked the way he looked, and then two more figures came into view. They were older versions of Hermione and Draco, dressed the same way he was. They stood next to him Draco slung his arm over Harry's shoulder while stood next to him arms crossed and a confident smile on her face. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the reflection.

A fourth figure walked into view. She had long strawberry blond hair, a nice sized bust, or at least in his opinion after all as his godfather Sirius said "More than a handful is too much", a trim waist and wore very regal robes. The Harry in the mirror stood rigid as she approached. Tracey drew closer to the mirror harry and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione and Draco in the mirror seem to be laughing at Harry.

The real Harry blushed at the scene. Sure he had a crush on Tracey, his mother told him it was bound to happen seeing as even before the bond was created they were practically inseparable, but to see her kissing him was something else. He knew that his new status as a servant would prevent him from pursuing any kind of romantic relationship with her but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make for her safety.

"Hey Harry, Do you think this mirror shows you the future?" Tracey asked finally breaking away from her own reflection only to see Harry's face all red.

"Harry what's wrong? What do you see?" She asked.

"Nothing!" He quickly blurted out slightly startling Tracey. He quickly regained his composure. "I mean it's nothing really, I'm older wearing some kind of knight's armor along with Draco and my sister."

"Oh, am I there?" She asked. His blush crept on his face slightly.

"Yes." He replied.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What am I doing? Am I older? How do I look?"

"You aren't doing anything, you are older and you look beautiful." He said the last part out loud without realizing it until it was too late to take back.

"What?" She asked barely hearing the last part.

"What?" He tried to act dumb.

"What was that last part?" She asked again.

"I said you were beautiful." He mumbled, turning away from her.

"Oh, thank you Harry." She pulled him into a hug, smiling from the compliment.

The both of them decided to go to bed, finally able to travel back to the dungeons without worrying about Filtch. Harry waited for the other occupants of the dorm room to change before he entered and got ready for bed himself. That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face and an image of a certain reflection on his mind.

The next few days Harry would think about the mirror and what it showed him. Harry couldn't get his mind off of what he saw. He wanted to go back and figure out what about that mirror intrigued him. He needed away to get back to that mirror. He wished he had his father's invisibility cloak. His only hope at the moment was depending on his stealth capabilities.

"Well looks like I'll have to 'Metal Gear Solid' it back to that room. I wish I could have brought my Solid Snake costume with me to Hogwarts." Harry sighed sitting in the Slytherin common room. Tracey was sitting in a chair with a book in her lap. It seemed that she was drifting off to sleep. Harry got up and lightly shook her awake.

"My Lady, you're falling asleep. Allow me take you to your bed." He said gently.

She mumbled incoherently and attempted to get up. She rose a bit before falling back into the chair. Harry sighed and lifted her onto her back.

'_Good thing this bond gives me a little extra strength.' _He thought. He was able to get the girl into the bed and lay her on it. He laid her straight and tucked her in, not really bothering to change her. _'Hmmm…now that she's asleep maybe I can go look for that mirror again. Where's my head band?' _He quickly looked around for the black headband he uses to keep the sweat out of his eyes.

After finding the headband he began making his way out of the dungeons and back to the Mirror room. He moved carefully and quietly through the corridors, ducking behind suits of armor and hiding around corners avoiding prefects, teachers, Mrs. Norris and Filtch. He didn't know how much distance he had left to until he reached the room but he knew he was close. He checked almost every door, making sure he only opened each door enough to get a glimpse of what's inside. He looked in a room that seemed to be empty except for the desks and chairs piled against the walls.

'_Found it!' _He thought triumphantly. He quickly went into the room and walked over to the mirror. Harry carefully inspected the mirror again, looking for anything he missed the first time they looked at it. He noticed that there was an inscription at the top reading: "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi_."

"Erised stra…what language is that? It's not Japanese, or Latin, looks kinda like Russian." Harry mused not noticing the movement behind him.

"It is none of those Harry." He heard an aged voice say behind him. Harry turned to see the Headmaster standing behind him. The young boy turned to see the elderly headmaster standing behind him. The boy looked like a dear caught in the path of an oncoming vehicle.

"Um, good evening sir, what brings you out this fine winter night?" He asked nervously thinking he was in trouble.

"Just out for a nice relaxing stroll through the castle, which I surmise you were doing the same." He replied walking up to the mirror. He lightly touched the reflective glass of the mirror from side to side, looking into it with a slight longing. He then looked at the arched frame.

"Do you know what this is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked at the old man curiously, wondering how he could ask such an obvious question.

"Um…It's a mirror sir." He replied without trying to be offensive.

"A special mirror at that," Dumbledore replied jovially. "Tell me Harry what do you see when you look into the mirror?" He asks.

Harry returns his gaze to the mirror where he sees the same image of himself and his three best friends as adults. "I see what looks like older versions of me, Draco, Hermione, and Tracey." Harry informs the headmaster.

"You see Harry this mirror has a very powerful enchantment cast upon it. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi' in reverse is 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'. Very clever enchantment as well." Dumbledore said appraisingly. He then turns to the boy, "The man who has everything he ever wanted could look into this mirror and see only himself."

Harry looked at the mirror in awe, until a thought occurred in his mind. "Um Sir if the mirror is so powerful…" He was interrupted by the headmaster.

"Why do I keep it in the castle? I know of a few places it can be hidden away in this old place, I am currently in the process of looking for a new place of residence for it. Rest assured it shall be gone from this room tomorrow. Now I believe you should be heading off to bed." Dumbledore made a small 'shooing' gesture with his hands.

Harry was just about to leave when he was compelled to ask another question. "Sir, what is it you see when you look in the mirror?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked again before replying. "I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks." He said with a smile. Though the gleam in his eyes told Harry that there was more to it than that, but he said nothing else and left for bed. The next day Harry looked for the mirror but saw it was gone. Harry didn't bother with it again and told Tracey to keep it a secret as well. Thus the next few days were spent anticipating what Christmas morning would bring.

**A/N: Hello readers! I have returned and am telling you once again that reviews are always appreciated. I also have a new Story started! It's Titled: ****Keitaro, Warrior of Hinata House. ****I am also in the process of writing a Pokemon and possibly a Naruto story. Keep an eye out for them in the future and as always reviews will be loved and flames will be allowed to burn themselves out. Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!**


End file.
